


Enough

by WhitLan



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Open Relationships, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitLan/pseuds/WhitLan
Summary: **Content/Sensitivity Warnings** There will be dark themes in this story! There will be decently graphic erotic descriptions, and non-con elements in some parts of the story. All will be made noted beforehand if skipping is desired! This story contains subjects related to Depression, Anxiety, and other similar mental disorders. There is also LGBT content, and poly/open relationship dynamics. Please read at your own discretion. (Will update as needed)...Disclaimer: This story is influenced by writing between the typist and a friend. There is no correlation to the show beyond references alluding to the past and specific character use...Headcanons at play: (For reference to the story)-Tweek x Butters: A headcanon between typist and friend, it's honestly the most wholesome relationship!-Craig x Tweek: Craig is Poly with Tweek and Kenny. Tweek is open, and will eventually start going out with Butters.-Age: They are graduated, ranging from ages 18-21 (There is NO underage characters written about erotically, if at all!)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Feelings

Some things always stay the same. In Leopold Stotch's case, the phrase fit to a 'T'. The small town of South Park seemed to fit the phrase just the same, more or less. Maybe because of the tight knit community, but over the years, things never seemed to change. The same shops stood, same faces lingered, besides the few that left for 'bigger, better' things, they swore. Though eventually, it happened that most of the residents' stayed, and the departed returned at some point or another, even if just for a 'visit'.

Butters was actually surprised at the amount of people in his grade that stayed in the city after graduating. He would have assumed a lot more wanted an out, and gone to colleges' around the country, but to his surprise, only a few went through with the threat. Like Jimmy, he moved to New York for school, aiming to find his place in the light with his comedy. Cartman left without much trace, and hadn't been in contact with anyone as far as Leo knew. Kyle even left for a year to attend Harvard before he switched to online classes with the excuse that he couldn't stand to be away from his family, though we all knew it was because of Stan. As much as they tried to hide it, everyone could see throughout time they had become more than just 'super best friends'. It was cute because they thought they were so good at hiding the fact during high school too. Holding hands pretty much non-stop, and feeding your 'friend' at lunch wasn't very subtle.

Surprisingly, all the people in the town had been very accepting of the mixture of relationships that seemed to form over the years. Probably inspired greatly by Tweek and Craig. Speaking of, they were still together! A few messy break ups over the years, but they always managed to gravitate back to each other again. It was nice to see two people, well.. Three? So committed to each other. (Yeah, your eyes aren't playing tricks on you.) At some point, Leo himself wasn't sure how, but Craig had branched out the relationship, at least on his side of things, and none other than Kenny McCormick joined the picture. It was confusing to Butters himself, though he'd never express so to his eventual best friend Tweek. Most people who knew about it weren't the most accepting of it, as that type of relationship dynamic was so taboo.

Other than that, most relationships among their class were pretty typical. Token was still with Nichole. They went to the same college, and are pretty much inseparable. Bebe tolerated Clyde on the grounds that he submitted to any and all her demands, and spoiled her the way she wanted. Poor guy was swimming in debt. As far as Butters was aware, Stan and Wendy had an on again off again thing when Stan would go through his 'I'm not gay' crisis'. Kyle always resented Stan during those times, and would either seethe venom and block Stan out of his life for a while, or seek vengeance in Heidi out of spite, but that wasn't very often. The boys always ended up making out, or, up though. (Oops.) So, maybe things weren't all that typical.

The shortest blond of the gang, along with several others were still single, which was fine with Butters. He had thought feelings were blossoming between Kenny and him at one point their junior year, but it never went anywhere (Sorry Bunny fans, make room for some Twutters!). Butters had been strongly in denial about his sexuality at that time, and neither he, nor Kenny made a move, or seemed in the place to get into anything serious. Leo had school to focus on, after all. Once he graduated, the blond had opted to take online classes to get the required courses out of the way before he started working towards the business degree he desired. For now though, he was content spending his time not stuck at home working at the local flower shop, or spending time with friends, generally meaning Tweek, when he wasn't grounded that is. 20 years old and still getting grounded to his room like a child? Yes. When things staying the same to a 'T' was mentioned, it wasn't a joke.

Life in the Stotch residence hadn't gotten any easier for Leopold over the years. His parents still abused the authority they held over the boy, which living at home, even though he paid rent, was accepted. Being his age, his father had adapted to more severe punishments though, such as locking him out of the house, or confiscating his car keys and other privileges; even though all were paid for by the blond. It wasn't an ideal living situation, but being accustomed to it for so long, it was just how it was in Leo's eyes. The eye he could see out of at least.

Remember that ninja star Kenny so generously threw at Butters' face? Yeah, him too. Actually, Butters and Kenny had a talk about that at one point during a party their junior year when feelings were weird. Kenny, drunk at the time, ended up next to Butters at the fire pit after most people had crashed, and before Butters could get up to head home from sneaking out, Kenny had broken down, admitting to Butters how it still ate at him to that day, that happened. Leo resented Ken for years for it too. He was practically blind in the eye, only able to see shapes and shadows really. Sighing, and planting himself next to the orange parka clad guy once again, they reminisced, and brought light to the situation. Eventually, Butters ended up crying about it like the crybaby he is. He really forgave McCormick then though, the closure that the other even thought about it so long after, touching his big ol' heart. Kenny wasn't like his other friends', he was humble, caring. It was what really made Leo confused about his feelings for a while, but eventually helped solidify his confusion identity wise.

Friend groups stayed pretty much the same, though Butters didn't get to be a part of that scene often anymore. The fellas were pretty occupied with each other, being couples and all, and Eric leaving without so much as a goodbye left a sore spot in him. Sure he hadn't been a very good friend, but Leo always thought of Cartman as one of his best friends, even if he was a jerk most of the time. Negative attention was still attention after all, and coming from his parents so strongly throughout life, he tended to look past the poor treatment from others', and at the positive traits people carried.

In recent times though, Butters had actually found himself becoming a lot closer to Tweek. By a lot closer, he meant he considered Tweek his best friend. Only being acquaintances throughout elementary school, mostly around each other due to mutual friends, the boys actually started talking in middle school. They had art together and Butters was the only one who didn't mind sitting next to Tweek, who's twitches at the time would regularly cause him to ruin his own, and surrounding students' projects. Leo never minded though. Not once did he complain if the other blond would slap his paint over, or slam their marker down, splattering ink all over both their work. At one point Tweek even apologized and tried to move to a lone corner desk that wobbled when you put your weight on it, and Butters had politely convinced him to stay, promising that it really didn't bother him at all, and enjoyed the boy's company. They had been friends since, and it felt real nice to Butters, to not be so alone.

Often after work lately, Leo would stop at the cafe the other had taken over after it was discovered his parents were spiking the coffee with meth. Butters had always wondered why the coffee there tasted so off to him. He was more of a tea drinker anyway, but even that was tainted, at least when anyone besides Tweek made it. Tweek was appalled by the acts of his parents', but much like Butters with his own parents, he loved them, and wanted their happiness. The Tweaks' had to use such dark coffee to hide the taste, it was surprising that many people enjoyed it at all. Well, it might have been the drugs that had them back for more.

Tweek turned the business around immediately after ownership was overturned. After he came back from rehab, that is. He had been their test subject for the coffee mixtures throughout his entire life. At that point, Tweek was a well seasoned addict. Leo was shocked when he found out the news. Who would force their own kid to do drugs? Much more, be the guinea pig for products they were going to sell to people? It had affected him more than he let his friend know, crying for Tweek often while he was going through withdrawals and everything else, even more so when it became too difficult to manage, and his friend had to be taken away to rehabilitation for a month. Well, the first time.

After all of that, Butters found himself coming to check on the blond more often. Even more so recently because in Craig's regular absence with baseball, and college, Tweek had been reverting back to his more aggressive tendencies, such as scratching himself until he bled. Butters felt like Tweek's nervous behavior lessened noticeably when they were together, not as much as when he was with Craig obviously, but Leo was happy if he could provide any comfort. Of course there were some little ticks here and there, but over the years, it had become endearing to Butters over what others' might consider to be a nuisance.

Today was one of the days that Butters was off to visit Tweek Bros Coffee after work. It was unplanned this time actually, because he was grounded once again, and supposed to go straight home afterward. Tweek had sent him a text that morning asking him to come by as soon as he got off work though, stating it was 'incredibly urgent'. So after finishing the longest shift of his life because he worried greatly for Tweek; against his parents wishes, Leo hurriedly made his way to the cafe, nerves on edge. Practically at a run up until he reached a few paces to the shop, he pushed into the quiet building, shoulders rising with his effort to catch his breath. "Howdy Tweek. What- What's going on? Are you ok?" Butters questioned a bit frantically, maybe a little louder than necessary too.

"Jesus Christ! Butters!" The barely taller blond jumped back a bit from the sudden bundle of nerves that entered his establishment.

Tweek should have expected the outburst, the text message that morning had been rather vague and open ended, but old habits die hard, and Butters startled him. Rubbing his forehead with his free hand, but wincing, the twitchier blond placed the drink just finished in front of the waiting customer, who thanked him, and then pushed past Leo, obviously in quite the hurry. A small grimace appeared on Butters face for a moment, before he approached the counter. Leaning across it just a bit as if anticipating some news, his heart was racing like mad. The grimace had turned to a brow furrowed stare of concern. Tweek didn't usually ask for Butters to come see him, he just did it on his own accord, so this was obviously pretty important. Coming over to him, Tweek leaned in himself, his mouth pulled in a tight line, making the suspicion of some serious news even more likely. Almost like a light switch though, the hard stare turned into a playful grin, "Happy Birthday Leo!"

Tweek was one of the only people who really ever called Butters by his real name, well a shortened version, but it still wasn't just 'Butters' and he had to admit he kinda liked the way it sounded when Tweek said it. "Wh-Birthday?" A confused smile tugged at his chapped lips. Had he really forgotten his own birthday? No, but not even his parents' had wished him a good day, and he was trying to ignore the blow he was feeling from it.

Tweek seemed to note this, and tilted his head. "September 11th right?"

"Uh-huh, that's right."

"Then yes, happy birthday Leo." He said it again, tilting the little daily calendar on the counter toward the shorter to confirm.

Scanning the decorative paper over, he felt a pang of sadness hit, but looked back to Tweek, hoping it wasn't noticeable. "I guess, I forgot." He mumbled the lie out sheepishly, he wasn't a good liar.

"They didn't say it again this year, did they?" The blond twitched, his tone dropping a note.

"N-no, I guess they didn't." Butters admitted, "But, there's still time left in the day to! I'm sure they're just waiting for the right time."

That was just like Leo to try to give an excuse for someone else's failures. Sometimes, Tweek wished Butters wasn't so damn forgiving. He was such a good guy, and people constantly shit on him. It drove the barista nuts. "GAH-! Fuckers." He scoffed under his breath with an eye twitch, "Butters, come on." You have to stop coddling them.

The Stotchs' did the same thing last year, and it had crushed their son. Tweek vowed that wouldn't happen again if he had any say. Knowing he couldn't make the parents be better, he took matters into his own hands this year. "Sit tight okay?" He pushed off his side of the counter, and went into the back for a moment.

Returning, he had a covered container, and a big birthday gift bag. Butters eyes widened like saucers, and Tweek couldn't help but smile at it. "You didn't have to get me nothing." Leo's gaze dropped.

"I know. I wanted to, Dude." He rolled his eyes and placed the container down in front of them, removing the lid to reveal some vanilla cupcakes, which on top of the icing had Hello Kitty shaped sprinkles.

"Did you make those? They look professionally done Tweek!" Butters knew the Tweaks' were quite good at baking; they made all their pastries in store.

"Duh, Dude, don't you remember me asking what your favorite flavor of cake was, like a week ago?" Tweek rolled his eyes at the forgetful blond and offered him one of the cakes, "I figured cupcakes would be easier to manage, and they're less messy anyway." He grabbed one for himself.

Removing the paper lining, Butters took a bite, and gasped aloud. "Holy cheese and crackers, this is probably one of the best cupcakes I've had in my life. It's so moist, and the icing is like just the perfect sweetness. You're amazing!" He gushed pretty much inhaling the rest of the cake.

"It was n-no problem, really." Tweek shrugged off the compliment as Butters just being Butters.

Sighing, Leo looked up at his best friend and genuinely smiled, a newfound feeling of happiness fluttering his stomach. He ignored it. Heck, he even ignored his phone that had started buzzing furiously over and over in his pocket, though they could both hear its electric cry for attention. Leo eventually reached down and silenced it in his pocket before turning his attention back to Tweek, who was looking at Butters knowingly. "Do you need to go?" He asked.

"It's my birthday, how mad can they get?" Was returned in response.

"I suppose no more than usual. Do you want another cupcake before you open your present?"

"I think one was just fine, but thank you. My parents said I need to start watching what I'm eating. Guess I'm getting chubby."

"What? Fuck that, you are not chubby Butters. Shut up." Tweek covered the container once more and sat it aside, "Anyway, it might be easier if I help you out with your gift."

"What do you mean?"

"Here, just- just close your eyes ok? Ack! I'm not going to do anything weird, or anything! I'd never like, stab you Dude, promise. Well, maybe if you were a zombie or something, but you're not a zombie, so nothing to worry about!" It was sometimes funny to hear the odd conclusions the boy's mind would jump to.

"I wasn't worried about it." Tweek was actually one of the only friends Butters could say that to and mean it after everything that happened with kids in his childhood.

Mismatched blues slipped shut, and he waited silently for Tweek to show him the surprise. The rustling of the bag had his fists clenching a tad anxiously. Hearing the other move from behind the counter, Butters shifted his weight between his feet, and turned his head in the direction of the noise. His shoulders jerked lightly when something heavy was draped over his shoulders. "Okay, open."

Upon opening his eyes, Butters found himself wrapped in a huge bundle of light blue-teal material. It was a blanket. A really nice blanket. Huge too, like king size or something, it pooled around Leo's legs even standing. It looked to be crocheted, or knitted. Leo didn't know the difference just by sight. "Hopefully you like it. It was kinda of a last minute gift idea from that time we had that 'blanket tea party.' I had to rush it a little." Tweek explained, the darker than usual bags under his eyes becoming more noticeable to Butters as he stared.

Eyes widening, he looked over the plush material. It smelled like Tweek, like coffee with some undertones of an earthy soap, and Butters found himself pulling the fabric around him, inhaling the smell deeply. Rush a little? Did Tweek make this by hand for him? Leo felt the edges of his eyes brim with tears, which he was quick to blink away, while sending a smile to Tweek. "I love it so much. This is now my favorite blanket.." He mused holding it snugly, like it was a hug.

Actually... "Thank you so much.." Leo opened his arms and wrapped Tweek into a light hug.

Tweek felt his cheeks heat up lightly when he was wrapped in the unexpected, but totally expected embrace. Clearing his throat, he half smiled. "It's not- No problem Butters.." He settled as the other boy pulled back from the hug, bright eyes staring at his mocha brown.

Feeling his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket yet again, his gaze flicked down. Aw jeez, his dad was going to be awful mad at him. "Hey, Leo?" The use of his name always was quick to grab his attention, and sky blue was on Tweek in an instant.

"I know you have to get going, but I wanted to let you know, if you ever need somewhere to go, you can always come here." Tweek gave Butters a knowing look as the vibrating stopped, only to as expected, begin again, "Any time, and I mean any time. If you ever need somewhere to go. I'm here a lot of the time, especially now."

"Ah- Thanks Tweek.. I'll remember that. I wish I could stay, but obviously, I'm 'missed'." I'm so screwed.

"Thank you for the cupcakes, and the blanket. I really do love it." Butters had begun to fold the blanket to replace it in the bag for safe carrying on the way home, though if he had it his way, he'd wrap it around himself the whole walk home.

"Do you want me to walk you?" Tweek offered.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." I couldn't stand if you witnessed a scene, "You have this place to take care of. Thank you though! I'll come see you soon. Text you when I get home." He took the few steps over to the door, and with a wave, was off.

"Alright, Don't- Arg. Don't forget what I said. I mean it." Tweek fidgeted feeling anxious about the idea of Butters having to go home to his parents after the amount of missed calls he'd just witnessed, and he unintentionally scratched at his arms a little bit extra while he closed shop that evening.

♦♦♦♦

Knowing what kind of person his dad could be when angry, Butters thought it would be smart if he didn't walk in with a birthday present. The last thing he could handle was the gift from Tweek being thrown away, or worse, destroyed in front of him. Agilely, the blond climbed up to his windowsill, something he'd gotten very good at over the years. He slid the glass open, quietly setting the bag onto his bed, and then replaced himself on the driveway. After sending Tweek a quick text about making it home safe before he forgot, Butters entered the house, he could already feel the thick wave of tension in the air. He removed his jacket, leaving him in only his t-shirt and jeans. Hanging it on the coat rack nearby, he made his way over to the kitchen. He was already prepared for the scolding coming his way. "You have some nerve ignoring my phone calls young man! Whose house do you live under?" A pause, a beer sip, he expected an answer.

"Your house, Sir."

"That's Right, My house." Was spat authoritatively, voice already raising with agitation.

Crud, his dad was furious at him. "I'm real sorry, Dad. It's just--"

"--Just Nothing. You're grounded Butters! You don't get to pick and choose what rules you follow in this house. Do you want to keep living here? You better start-- Don't open your mouth, or so help me." It was a threat, Stephen's hand twitching .

Mouth snapping closed, a bubble of anger burned at the pit of Leo's stomach. Shoulders dropping, he turned his face away, nose prickling with held back emotions. Stephen would hit him if he cried. He always did. "I'm sorry." Butters growled through clenched teeth.

Either not noticing, or choosing to ignore the bite in his son's voice, Stephen continued, "That's right you're sorry. When are you gonna learn, Son? You'd think by now you would have it ingrained in that thick head of yours. Is that the problem? Are you stupid, Butters? Does being a problem child make you stupid too? Is that it?" It's like he wanted a reaction, but really, he simply enjoyed the power of watching his son crumble at this point, sick as that is.

In reality, Stephen thought he would be pushing his son to do better. Though at some point, his tactics had turned from harmless disciplinarian, to abusive asshole. It was a thin line that the Stotch crossed regularly when Butters was younger, but it had become the normal. Leopold was used to it now, but that didn't make it sting any less, especially today of all days. It bothered him so much that he turned to leave, aiming to grab his jacket. He only made it a few steps, his mind screamed at him, knowing he royally messed up by doing that. The hand that snaked roughly around his wrist and jerked stopped him, turning him back to face the perpetrator just in time to meet a fist to the cheek. "Turn away from me?! Get the fuck out of MY HOUSE you ungrateful little shit!" It was said so harshly, it sounded like a stranger's voice.

Butters heard the ringing in his ears before he felt the actual blow. It was like time around him froze. He was quickly reaching up to grip his jaw as the taste of iron filled his mouth and the pain radiated up around his eye socket, leaving him with what he knew would become a migraine. His father reached back toward the kitchen table to grab the beer bottle resting there as he continued screaming. He wasn't drunk, Butters knew, he wasn't an alcoholic. At least if he were, it would explain his abusive ways, but there wasn't that easy of an explanation for it. If Butters had to guess, he'd say it had something to do with his grandmother. Seconds later, Leo was ducking to miss the glass that whizzed past his head, shattering against the wall behind him. The sound pulled Butters out of his stunned state, and fear took over. He bolted when his dad began to reach for something else. Butters ripped the door open, slamming it behind him, and an object thudded heavily against it. Based on the sound, it would have easily knocked him unconscious, or worse.

Luckily, the door locked behind him, letting him know his father wasn't going to pursue him any further, but also fating him kicked out for the night. Butters leaned over and spat the mouthful of blood that had pooled in his mouth into the snow by their porch. Kicking some fresh snow with his shoe to hide it, he quickly darted away from the door. He knew better than to stay close, just in case his dad decided he wasn't done having a fit after all. It was excessively cold that night for only being September, and Leo could already see his breath leaving in thick clouds as he slowed to a walk once he reached the end of his block. He pressed his arms against his sides and sighed. He wished he had thought to grab his jacket, but in the moment, it hadn't even occurred to him how cold it might be outside. He'd just needed out.

Numb from the adrenaline, Butters walked aimlessly. He walked, head down, hands shoved in his pockets trying to conserve any warmth he could. He went to cross a street and slipped on a patch of black ice, dropping to his hands and knees. Groaning, he pulled stinging hands into fists as he pulled himself up. Ow. Though no tears came, still. The cold was really starting to settle into Butters. He crouched under a light pole and shivered. I need to figure out somewhere to go before I freeze to death. He thought bitterly.

Slipping his phone out of his pocket, thank goodness he hadn't put it in his jacket pocket like his wallet; he unlocked the screen with trembling hands. Looking at the time, his heart sank. Had he really walked that long? No one would be awake, and he didn't want to pester anyone with his problems so gosh darn late. Early? Another shiver wracked his body, and he clutched the phone to his chest, dropping his chin down to try to warm the numb fingers a little. He was so cold he couldn't even feel the sting from the cuts anymore. Just as he was about to fall into a pit of despair and accept turning into a popsicle over the course of the night, his best friend's voice echoed in his head, 'If you ever need somewhere to go, you can always come here.'

Defeated, Butters moved his hands back down, opening his messages. [To Tweek☺: Hey, are you awake? At home?] He sent, trying to keep any concern from his friend down. Oh hamburgers, hopefully he wasn't trying to sleep, he would feel awful to bother him and Craig so late. His heart jumped when his phone pinged a response. Thank the heavens, maybe he wouldn't have to freeze tonight after all.

[From Tweek☺: I'm still at the cafe. What's wrong? Why are you up so late? Are you ok? Do you need anything?] Butters sighed quietly reading the barrage of questions, feeling a giant wave of guilt wash over him. He really didn't want to bother Tweek, of everyone with this. Though Tweek was more than likely the only person Leo could count on anymore, since Eric was gone.

[To Tweek☺: Can I come talk to you? :c]

[From Tweek☺: Yes! Back door is open! Are you ok?!] It was almost instant, signalling Butters, Tweek was worried, if not coming out of his skin.

[To Tweek☺: Be there in 10] Instead of answering the obvious question, Leo pulled himself up to a stand, shoving his phone and hands back into his pockets. As fast as his bone chilled body could manage, he worked his way over to the cafe.

♦♦♦♦

Tweek had been making some muffins, and just put them into the oven when he heard his phone go off on the counter next to him. Looking at the clock on the wall, he frowned deeply. Someone was about to get quite the scolding from the blond, being up so late. He picked up the tech, half lidded eyes seething annoyance, until he noticed the name. Butters?

Instantly, the barista felt his chest clench. Why would Leo be awake at 3am?! Butters was the type to be in bed by 10pm pretty much every night, unless they had plans. They did not have plans. Well, maybe Butters did, but Tweek knew he was grounded, so that wasn't probable, unless Kenny got him to sneak out. Tweek knew Kenny was spending the night with Craig though. Frantically, he texted back, his mind always jumping to unpleasant conclusions. He's hurt. He's dying. His dad tried to feed him to stray cats!' Thoughts like that. After a few texts back and forth, Leo asked to come talk in person. Something was seriously wrong. Quickly responding with a simple, 'Ok.' Tweek began to pace as he stared at the clock.

Five minutes. Halfway there. The hands on the clock looked like they were purposely slowing down as the blond watched the seconds tick by. He had wrapped his arms around himself in an effort at coping with his stress, tugging at the buttons on the sleeve of his flannel. Oh man did he want to scratch, and tug at his unruly hair, but he refrained. Once the ten minute mark hit, Tweek snatched his phone up, shoving it into his pocket as he walked over to retrieve his coat. He went to shrug it on, to go look for Butters, when the back door opened, and the blond clambered into the room. Tossing the jacket back on the hook, he rushed over. "Butters! Oh my God! Shit Dude!"

♦♦♦♦

The first thing that greeted Leo when he opened the back door to the coffee shop was the warmth. Oh the beautiful warmth. He felt like he could cry, he'd never been so cold for so long in his life. Pulled out of his trance from the heat by Tweek, he felt the guilt that had set in earlier flare even more once his gaze fell upon the taller blond. He didn't get a word out before his shaking form was being examined. "What happened to you? Jesus, you're freezing! Where the hell's your jacket?! Did someone jump you? I thought you went straight home! Tell me who hurt you. I'll fuckin' kill 'em." Tweek cursed.

"I didn't get a chance to grab it. No, no one jumped me. I did go straight home.. Member I- I texted you?" Leo answered part of the entourage of questions tossed his way.

His mind was reeling as Tweek led him over to a stool, the twitching from the other becoming more noticeable as he scanned Butters' hands, still cursing a mile a minute. Looking away, Leo felt his heart drop into his stomach. He was really putting so much stress on his friend right now, and he hated himself for it. "Butters, hey, can you look at me?" A surprisingly, and suddenly much calmer voice broke the barrier that had formed between Butters and anything around him.

Leo couldn't. As the warmth was coming back to him, also were the realizations of the situation that had occurred. His dad actually hurt him pretty bad. Sure, Stephen had hit him before, but it had always been open handed smacks to the back of the head, or a shove. Not a punch to the face that had his teeth slicing his inner cheek open. Not throwing objects at him so hard they shattered against the wall, or potentially could have killed him. That was excessive violence he never thought he'd experience from someone who was supposed to love and protect him. If he looked at Tweek now, he knew he'd cry.

Tweek was persistent though. He knelt down in front of Stotch, one hand coming up to gently rest on his knee, the other touching the unscathed side of his face nudging his chin in their direction. Tweek's eyes forced their way into Leo's line of sight, pleading him to look at him. "I know you're upset right now, and maybe, maybe you can't tell me what's going on, but you have to tell me where else you're hurt, so I can help you, ok? Please?" It was said so gently, and Butters felt hot tears welling in his eyes.

A tender squeeze on his knee was met with the tears, and finally, Leo's eyes locked onto Tweek's. The warm water dripped from his unblinking eyes onto his pants. One, and then another, and then more, until the liquid cascaded down his cold bitten cheeks freely. "He hit me.." He mumbled it more to himself than Tweek as it really set in.

Tweek seemed to tense at this, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling at Butters words. "Who hit you?" He was terrified that he already knew the answer.

Butters simply shook his head and hiccuped on a sob. With Cartman really being the only other viable option for the attack because he was the only other asshole that went out of his way to be a dick like that to Butters, Tweek knew it couldn't be the case since no one had heard from the fat ass in almost over a year. Unless it were a total stranger. Though, Leo confirmed he hadn't been jumped by anyone. Jaw clenched, he stood and turned away, leaving the shorter looking up at him through tears with confused eyes. Did he do something to make them mad now too? He really hoped Tweek wouldn't out him, he wasn't sure he could handle it.

Before Butters could open his mouth to say anything, Tweek turned back around to face him, and had a forced smile on his face, well it was supposed to be a smile, he mostly looked like he was in pain though. He crouched back down, thumbs rising to Leo's face wiping the stray tears that lingered away, and any more that might have come seemed to ebb with the gesture. He looked at his friend questioningly when a look of surprise overtook his face. What was Butters thinking?. Swallowing roughly, the taller shook his head. "I'm gonna kill him." It was said with malice, Butters could tell he knew.

"Please, don't.. It's ok."

"It's not fucking okay Butters!" He snapped, but smoothed his hair back only to have it stay disheveled, "Fine, I won't go bash his stupid ass head in, but I'm gonna spit in his coffee from now on, count on it."

Tweek stood and walked away from Butters then, only to return a moment later with a small first aid kit. He also grabbed his jacket from the hook and slung it over Butters shoulders. Pulling another stool over with his foot, he sat, the box placed on the counter. Opening it, he gathered a few materials to tend the wounds. A few syringes of saline, gauze, some cooling ointment, and bandages. Leo, seemed to pull out of his own sea of thoughts, looked over the medical supplies, then back at the other. "You don't have to--"

He ignored this, and pulled Leo's hands to the forefront of attention, and Butters must have felt a bit like a child as Tweek began to clean the debris from his wounds with the saline, cause he was pouting like one. It was kinda cute if Tweek was being honest.. He hoped It didn't sting much, though at first the shorter winced. It would have hurt way worse if it had been alcohol. He was glad Butters didn't protest his help any further. So they both sat silently as he cleaned the cuts, and bandaged a particularly deep one on the meat of his thumb with a pretty pink bandaid. Next was his cheek, which Tweek rubbed a moist bit of gauze over to clean the area before applying some cooling gel on it. "You're gonna have quite a bruise here." He commented.

"Oh, really?" He reached up to touch at the wound, and Tweek stopped him gently.

"Yeah, don't touch."

Shit, "Aw jeez.." He grimaced with the bandage being applied, the pressure pushing his much more tender inner cheek against his teeth.

"Sorry, Dude."

"No, thank you.. For- for helping me. I would be pretty miserable outside right now if you hadn't answered." Butters admitted.

"You're sure you don't want to tell me what the fuck your dad's problem is? Sure you don't want me to go kick his ass?" Tweek offered as he gathered the wrappers and used syringes to dispose of.

"I guess- I guess I'm his problem Tweek. Please don't." He stated flatly, "And please don't tell anyone about this." He was already trying to think of excuses to people that might ask about his injuries; fell down, got hit in the face by a stray baseball... Something.

"Don't say that! There's no-nothing you could have done to have deserved this!" He motioned at Butters face and hands.

"Oh, he only did this.." Butters motioned at his cheek confirming verbally to Tweek it had been Stephen, "I slipped on some ice." He waved his scuffed up hands.

Rolling his eyes, they widened when Tweek realized what Butters had just asked of him. "That doesn't make it ok! Not tell anyone?! Like a secret?! ACK! BUTTERS! How can you ask me not to tell!-- not anyone?! That's so much pressure! What if Stephen tries to kill you or something later?! I'll be responsible for your death, Man!" He freaked out, so much it looked like he was vibrating a bit.

Shrinking back on the stool, Butters felt like he could start crying again, not because of his dad, but because of how he was affecting Tweek. "I'm-I'm sorry, I know it's a big favor to ask of you.. But I don't want him to get in trouble-- Dude." He added awkwardly at the end.

"He deserves to be in trouble, Butters! This is serious! This is child abuse!" Tweek argued.

"I'm not a kid anymore Tweek... I'm 20 years old. I'm lucky he still lets me live at the house at all. I should have been more respectful! It's complicated.." Leo groaned out tiredly, he suddenly felt the overwhelming exhaustion hit him.

Realizing he was fighting a losing battle as far as getting Butters on his side about the situation with his dad, which he couldn't blame him for, he had wanted to protect his parents in the past as well, Tweek rubbed his hands roughly over his face. A loud and defeated sigh left him. "Ughh! Fine Butters. I won't tell anyone, but you have to promise me from now on that you'll tell me right away if this happens again. Noo--- Waiting. I want to be there for you in whatever way I can. You have to-- give me that, Promise me!" He compromised, pausing when a twitch would shake his person.

Butters stared at his friend with his own look of defeat. He didn't want to put this on Tweek, not now, and certainly ever again. He would have to do better so his dad wouldn't think he was such a screw up. Hanging his head, he glowered at the tile floor. "I promise. But you have to promise to tell me when you need help too then." He forced out a bit sourly.

Butters wasn't in the place to be making any demands, but Tweek seemed satisfied anyway and nodded. "I promise." He echoed Butters.

Then, the taller blond stood from his stool a bit frantic. "Shit! MY MUFFINS!"

Leo couldn't help but smirk a bit confused, but feeling a pang of guilt when Tweek rushed over to the oven, yanking the door open and almost grabbing the pan barehanded. Fingertips touching the hot metal, he yanked his hand back cursing, "Ouch-- SHIT!" before grabbing a heat pad and tossing the just slightly too dark pastries on the stove top.

"Well, I guess I can't sell that batch. Want one Leo?" Tweek offered as he ran his hand under some cool water to ease the minor burn he'd gotten.

"I don't think I could eat right now honestly. Could I buy a--" Right, no wallet.

"Buy what? A tea? I already planned on making you some for bed. You want peppermint or chamomile?"

"I can pay you back once I get to go home. Peppermint, please."

"Shut up Dude. Sounds good. I hope you don't mind sleeping in the booths! They're pretty comfortable, I've done it a time or two, or more times than I can count. There's one right under the heater over there too. We can sleep in that one. It's too cold to walk back to the apartment right now." And Craig and Kenny are probably fucking right now anyway; the bitter thought struck him before he could stop it, and he felt his cheeks warm, glad his back was to Leo at the moment.

Tweek really was okay with Craig being poly, really. Most of the time. Sometimes. He was happy for them. It just sucked feeling like he wasn't enough on his own though. It was his own fault the relationship was the way it was. Maybe if he hadn't told Craig it was okay for them to be open. No, that had been so early on in the relationship, like when they were still in elementary. He thought Craig would have realized somewhere along the way that had changed. Like, when Tweek moved in after his parents had gone to jail, or you know, the relationship had lasted more than a year. He had been so jealous at first, he thought he wouldn't be able to stand to look at Craig any longer at one point. Eventually, he came to terms with it. He had to admit it still got to him sometimes though. "Tweek!" Butters' voice suddenly registered.

"Huh-- Oh, sorry. I kinda--- Kinda got lost in my thoughts for a minute. Peppermint it is." He repeated dumbly.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"...No."

"That's ok! I just said that I appreciate you a lot for everything you di- do for me. You're a real good friend.. I don't know what I would do without you. Are you ok?" Butters questioned.

Feeling a small smile tug on his lips, Tweek approached and wrapped his arms around his smaller friend. "I'm fine, just getting tired." Maybe sometime when things aren't rough for you, I can tell you about it. "Back at you--- Now, go lay down, I'll make you some tea and bring it over. You can wear my jacket to sleep in, sorry it's not a blanket-- Go rest easy..." Before he realized what he was doing, he'd leaned down and tiredly planted a small kiss against Butters forehead.

Butters eyes widened. His stomach did that happy flipping thing it had done earlier with Tweek that day, and he felt his cheeks flush a bit. "Tweek..." He mumbled.

Once they'd embraced for just a moment longer, Leo pulled back and brushed off the act of affection. "Thanks. Goodnight." He mumbled and walked to the front of the shop and over to the mentioned booth, laying himself on the just barely long enough seat.

He laid silently, contemplating the events of the day. Could he go home later that morning? He needed to change for work, so he hoped so. His parents would probably be sleeping in, but he could sneak in his window if he really needed to. Hopefully his dad hadn't gone and locked it though, or found his present. Stephen seemed oblivious to the fact that Butters used the window ever though, so he wasn't too worried that he'd gone in his room. There wasn't anything he would really take away. It's not like Leo had a TV or anything that could be deemed a 'privilege' in his room anyway. Over everything though, he couldn't stop thinking about the mixed feelings he was feeling for his best friend at the moment. Why would Tweek have kissed him like that? It was just platonic, a supportive gesture.

As Leo set an alarm for just 3 hours, Tweek brought a steaming cup over to him and smiled as he set it down, seeming no different from before. There was no change in him, no timid demeanor. Sitting up, Butters took a few sips from the hot drink and sighed, the warmth of the drink not matching anything close to what he'd begun feeling over his racing mind. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm gonna go wash dishes and then I'll come lay down. Try to sleep Butters, seriously. You need it."

"I will. Promise." He felt himself saying, though his mind was distracted by looking this boy over. He had looked at Tweek before yes, but he realized he hadn't actually looked at him.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and Butters swore Tweek was looking past, deeper than his eyes would allow anyone on the outside to. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Well, he was holding his breath. The moment lasted for a second, and then the other was off to the back again, leaving Butters to his thoughts. Gaze dropping to his cup of tea, he stared at the liquid absently. What in goodness gracious was he thinking? Tweek was.. Tweek was unavailable. He felt his heart sink as he shook his head. He couldn't think of his friend like that. He'd sleep on it and hope it was just sleep deprivation making him feel this way, he decided finally, and chugged the rest of his drink down before laying again, the clutches of sleep quickly taking over. Thankfully.


	2. Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****There is some softcore smut ahead!****

Tweek never made it back to the booth during the hours of the nearing sunrise. He wasn't tired. That, and after what he'd done to Butters, it was difficult enough to bring the tea he'd made over to the other blond. Why did he kiss him like that?! He pretty much lost his mind about it over the course of the night. Sure he'd hugged Leo plenty of times, that was something friends did, but a kiss? God dammit. He cursed at himself as he furiously washed the dishes he'd made from baking. Tossing the sponge and bowl he'd been washing into the basin of the sink, he whipped soaked, soap covered hands into his hair, tugging at it. Why did I do that, he's going to think I'm some kind of pervert or something! His mind screamed, and he was actually surprised at how well he was keeping it that way. It would be really embarrassing if he woke Butters up by screaming about his inner thoughts.

Over the years, Tweek was glad to have made a friend like Butters, and he intended on keeping it that way. There's no chance he would let something so trivial ruin their relationship. He gripped onto the edge of the sink and peered at the sudsy water. But it wasn't trivial to him. He had been feeling this inner turmoil grow for weeks now. He was actually starting to like Leopold. At least he was pretty sure he was. How could he like someone else? He'd never looked at anyone besides Craig up until recently.

But that was the thing, things with Craig were open ended, and he knew that. Was that why he was allowing himself to branch out suddenly? Because Kenny was starting to come around more, now that he and the other were serious? Or was it that since everything happened, Leo had been hanging around him more, making even more of an effort to support him through his crisis. It wasn't situational... Leo was just a great guy in general. Tweek wasn't selfish enough to keep ties to someone solely on what they could do for him. It sickened him that there were people out there that could do that. Like Cartman.

It was 6am, and there was only an hour before Tweek needed to open the shop. He decided 7am on Saturdays was fair. It's not like many people had to be up as early for work on the weekends. He honestly didn't really feel like working today anyway because of the events of the night. Maybe he would stay closed today. He sighed heavily. The business really couldn't afford for him to slack off. Even if he'd had a bad day. Begrudgingly, he moved to the front of the shop and started distributing the different roasts of coffee beans into filter lined filler baskets, sliding them into their corresponding coffee makers. Once those were started, he took a moment to lean over and sneak a peek at the booth in the corner.

He felt a flurry of butterflies fill his stomach. Butters looked really cute when he was sleeping. Looking at the time, he did quirk a brow, and wander over to his friend. Didn't he work Saturday mornings? Tweek was pretty sure. Lightly, as much as he didn't want to, he shook the other's arm. "Hey, Leo? Wake up Dude. Don't you have work this morning?"

Butters long lashed eyes fluttered open, and he instantly winced when he jerked to sit up. "Oh, ouch.."

"Sorry, sleeping in the booth probably wasn't very comfortable." Compared to your bed at least, I'm sure.

"No, it.. Feels like I got hit with a shovel." He whined, hand coming to rest on his bruise riddled cheek.

"I'll skip opening to go return the favor."

"No, that's okay, really. What time is it anyw--OAH MY GOSH I'M GONNA BE SO LATE!" Butters practically flew out of the booth.

Really, his feet seemed like they didn't contact the floor until he was yanking at the locked door of the shop. "Butters-- BUTTERS! Don't break my door. Jesus Dude. You gotta unlock it first." Tweek rushed over, brushing Butters hand from the door, the shorter's receding like he'd been slapped as he unlocked the latch for him.

"I'm sorry! I just don't want to mess up at this job! I would get grounded for sure." He started tugging off the jacket to return it.

"You can give it back next time I see you, it's cold this morning."

His face seemed to light up a bit at this, "Thanks, I owe you one! I'll see you later Tweek! Have a great day!" With that said, Butters was sprinting down the sidewalk quickly disappearing from sight around the corner.

Tweek smirked and shook his head. Turning himself, he went back to prepping the shop for opening, flipping the chairs down from their tables, pulling syrups from the refrigerators, setting up the pastry counter, and other miscellaneous tasks he did on the daily. Finally, the registers were set up, and Tweek poured himself a cup of coffee before turning the 'Open' sign. Today was going to be a long day, he could already tell.

It was too, being the only employee at the moment, it felt like a ton of sandbags were resting on his shoulders as he took care of customer after customer. Luckily for Tweek, most people were aware of the situation he was in, so were decently nice about any sort of wait they encountered, but now and again, there was an arrogant 'Karen' That would come by. Which happened a few hours into his already stress induced day. Tweek wanted to smash his forehead into the counter repeatedly as the woman in front of him was bitching about how she'd asked for her drink iced, when she'd actually said 'frozen', which meant blended! "I'm sorry, I'll make you a new one right away!" He tried to deflate the situation.

"I want a refund for having to wait. I'm keeping this one too." She gripped onto the prepared drink in front of her.

"I can't-- Okay, that's fine." It's fine.

He really didn't want to deal with her voice anymore. She was annoying, and he could feel his twitches hitting more frequently the more she spoke. That didn't shut her up though. "Why do they only have one person working? It's way too busy for that. Are you new? Do you even know what you're doing?" She was the only person in the building, and Tweek guessed that was giving her the audacity.

Silently, he seethed while he made her drink. Don't say anything. She's trying to get a rise out of you. She wants a reason to bitch some more, Tweek. It's cool, you're cool. Think about-- I DON'T KNOW. I'm closing after this, I can't deal with this crap today. He moved over to the register and grabbed the amount she'd paid, handing the change and drink over to her. "Have a-- Good day." He forced out.

"I won't be back." She hissed, swiping the money from his hand and huffing her way out of the establishment.

Waiting until the door closed, Tweek clenched his fists, his eye twitching. "Good! I don't give a shit! Rude-- Nasty-- UGH!" He grumbled out as he moved to the door flipping the bird in the direction the woman went, and the 'Open' sign to 'Closed', locking up.

He didn't care that it was two hours early. It had been busy enough. He started with his closing tasks to distract his angry mind from reacting violently, he just wanted out of this nightmare his parents left him with. He felt his frown deepen at the thought. How could they do this to him? He paused in his sweeping, brown eyes dropping to stare emptily at the floor. A few hot tears beaded at the corners of his eyes and he swiped them away against the back of his arm. Inhaling a sharp sniff, his grip tightened around the broomstick. I hate them. I hate them. I HATE THEM. He threw the broom down, the clatter echoing loudly, and making him jump in response. He decided he could pick up his slack in the morning. He just wanted one thing, Craig.

Turning off the front lights, he set the security alarm and went to grab his jacket. Crap, right, lent it to Butters. His eyes narrowed at the jacket on the hook that had been left to gather dust. It was his father's. Tweek almost decided to walk home without a coat at all, but once he opened the back door, he was quick to pull the garment from the hook and sling it on. It was huge on him, hanging down to his upper thighs, sleeves covering past his hands before he shoved them into the pockets. Locking the door, he started on his way to the apartment, well home. It was still so surreal to him that he was actually living with Craig. It had been the plan for a while, but things ended up getting pushed a lot sooner once his parents got caught red handed with the secret to their coffee's success.

The coat still had the lingering smell of his dad on it, it made Tweek even more angry. He tugged and clenched onto the fabric of the pockets as he walked. The tears that came were allowed to drip freely down his face. This was miserable. He'd lost so much due to their stupidity. He hadn't even gone to the prison's they'd been sent to, to visit once. He wasn't sure he could stand to see them yet, if ever again. It was their fault! They abandoned him with a ruined company, and nowhere to live! So what if I was moving in with Craig anyway, that's besides the point! He couldn't help resenting them. He might for the rest of his life, he thought. It was still so fresh, so painful, he believed the broken thoughts that filled his deteriorated mind entirely..

Then there had been Craig, right there with him, through everything. He couldn't believe the athlete still wanted him after he found out everything that happened, at least what he hadn't already told him. Even when Tweek had to go to rehab; when Tucker had to move all of the frail blonds belongings to his apartment himself while he was in treatment, and his childhood home was being taken into some bank's possession over foreclosure. Craig had been waiting with open arms when he walked out into society for the first time again, when he broke down into a puddle of emotions because being clean was so painful, when he couldn't get out of bed for days. Tweek had found his person. Or so he thought.

Then came Kenny. Tweek felt like he'd gotten whiplash. Oh, it felt like a terrible joke at first. But it wasn't a joke at all. It was very real. Tweek allowed it, like it was no big deal. He scoffed as he crossed the street, his head shaking back and forth. Kenny was good for Craig though. McCormick was the piece of the puzzle Tweek hadn't realized was missing. Because it wasn't his puzzle. He was still happy to be with Craig though, those feelings didn't change. The excitement he had felt upon coming home, it didn't last long at all. He was soon faced with the reality that was now life.

Tweek Bros' Coffee was either going to have to sell out, or he had to take over where his parents left off. Which he was surprised was even considered an option. The store had been left in his name though, and he took the burden. Putting in the work to change the entire foundation the company had been built on though? It was a lot of work! Tweek was doing it alone too. There was a lot that went into running a business, far more than the things he'd been trained to do over the years. He didn't know how to run a company on his own. Sure, Craig would help out when he could, but with school starting back up, he was so busy with college and baseball, Tweek wouldn't allow him to spend his days off working. He did enough as is. Not to say he didn't appreciate the help. He was swimming in an open ocean waiting to either drown from exhaustion, or get swallowed up by something bigger than him. That's what it felt like.

Wiping the tear stains from his face as he walked up the walkway to the apartment, the blond looked up to the dimming sky, seeking strength before heading inside. He inhaled the cold evening air and unlocked the door. Upon entering, he noticed the lights were off, besides a sliver coming from Craig's bedroom, along with some unquestionable noises. Tweek felt his mood falter even more, and he debated on just walking back out and going on a walk. It's not like he didn't expect it, he wasn't supposed to be home for another few hours, and Kenny was Craig's partner just as much as he was. A bit roughly, he tugged the door shut. With the sudden sound, the other ones abruptly came to a halt, and Craig was rushing out moments later tugging on a plain long sleeve. "Tweek, you're home early Babe."

"I called it early, I'm tired." Code for: Having a rough day, because Tweek rarely actually slept.

"You can--- finish what you were doing, don't mind-- me." Sorry I interrupted you. He remarked quietly as he passed the room, a dismissive wave was offered to Kenny who was shuffling to get up.

He grabbed a towel and change of clothes from the laundry room, and made his way into the bathroom, a little glad that at that moment there was a second bathroom that wasn't attached to the master bedroom. Slinging the towel onto the wrack, he sighed and began to disrobe. Maybe a shower would help him feel better. Hot water replaced many needed warm embraces throughout the boy's life. Puffy eyes observed the figure in the mirror. It was thin. Really thin. He had the body of someone with an eating disorder, his bones stood prominent against his nail pick scarred skin. Disgusted with his own image, he tore his gaze away and started the water. He didn't wait for it to get warm, the cold didn't really register to his numb mind at the moment beyond sending a shiver through him.

He stood in the shower for a long time. The steaming water really was like a warm hug. Lonely as it was. That's what really bothered Tweek about everything. How lonely he still felt with everything he did have. Craig made him feel like he was everything, but sometimes, he couldn't help but feel like nothing. It was an emotional roller coaster for him. He tried not to dwell on it long. Oftentimes, it made him too sad; to think that Craig might be better off without him. Tweek was sure that was true, but he knew Craig didn't like him to think that way. He didn't like to think that way. Half of him knew it was wrong. His mind was a cruel place.

His thoughts shifted over to blond hair and baby blue eyes, and for a moment, all his twitching halted. He sighed, Butters was a bit of a touchy subject at the moment to his fragile mind. His eyes slid shut as he pondered the recent feelings that had been nagging his mind. Could he really? Did he have room in his world for someone else? Would Butters even look at him as more than a friend? The way those eyes had looked at him the night before, like they were searching for something, had the twitchy blond believing it possible. He watched soapy water slide down the drain, and decided he'd take more time to think it over before he really talked to Craig about it. He didn't want to make it a big deal until he was sure of the feelings there.

Eventually he ran out of hot water, the tap weaning from the scalding temperature, to a lukewarm drizzle, and then dying out an icy finish. Stepping into the steam filled room, Tweek toweled off, redressing in his lounge wear, and gathering the discarded clothes on the floor into the hamper nearby. He washed his face and then combed through his damp locks. He didn't bother trying to style his hair, it always did its own thing anyway, and he usually ended up ruining any effort he put into it shortly afterward. Once it dried fully, he'd often clip his bangs out of his face. Finishing his evening bathroom routine, he left the confines of the little sanctuary and moved to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Craig didn't like Tweek drinking coffee much anymore, and they were supposed to regulate how much he was to have a day, but on his more stress induced days, the blond disregarded this. He had drunk two pots at work alone. It was only regular coffee now anyway, he honestly did feel like he needed it to function. Most of the time at least. He tensed as he was measuring water into the pot, strong arms snaked their way under his thinner ones and around his chest in a loving embrace. All the comforting smells of Craig after a fresh shower filled his nostrils, and he set the pot down to turn and return the hug. He really needed it. "It's 6pm Honey." Craig's deep voice scolded gently.

"I know."

"You don't need it this late."

"Please..." The blond whimpered to the muscular chest in his face.

"One cup." Was mumbled into his hair, a kiss planted on his head, the arms squeezing support.

Not caring that the water was still running, Tweek closed his eyes and relaxed into the arms around him. This was home. His comfort, his security, everything. "So what's going on?"

"Hm? N-nothing! Just a long day. There was this lady, and she was a total--"

"I've known you for way too long to know you don't get that bent out of shape over a rude customer anymore Tweek, come on. What's really got you so upset Dude?" He could read through the facade like nothing.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone! It involves Butters, and that's all I can say. Please don't try to make me talk about it--- I'm already under enough pressure to keep my promise to him!" I promised. I promised. I promised Him. Tweek's panicked mind repeated on loop.

"Tweek, you gotta calm down, I'm not going to force you to talk about anything. You know I would never. I know you'll tell me if you want to. All I'm going to ask, is Leo ok?" He pulled back, hands coming to rest on the short blond's shoulders, a disarming smile appearing to lighten the seriousness in his eyes.

A sad look returned the question, and Craig nodded understandingly. Sighing, he tugged his partner back into a hug, a shorter gesture this time, as he side stepped to take over making the coffee. "Why don't you go pick out a movie for us to watch, I'm in the mood to laugh, and I'll bring you your coffee when it's ready, and make us some dinner? I was thinking about spring rolls tonight. How does that sound?" Craig couldn't do anything about a situation he didn't fully understand, and trying to get information would just lead to animosity.

The cloud of discontentment lifted noticeably from the blond. "Thanks Babe. Spring rolls sound great. Is Kenny staying over?" He was really happy the jet black haired male supported his well being, even in the case that he had started trying to avoid meat when possible.

"Great. Try not to worry about Butters too much Tweek, he's a smart guy. I'm sure he can take care of himself. Ah- nah, Ken had some stuff to do this evening. It's just us tonight." Craig tried to comfort further while he filled the machine with enough water for one cup of coffee.

Tweek's nervous twitching had stopped, but he was still straining to get his words to flow easily. "I know. I-- know. I see." I hope I didn't make him feel like he couldn't stay.

He started toward the living room, but hesitated leaving the kitchen. Being highly in tune with his partners mannerisms, Craig paused in his actions, looking back with a curious eye. "Is something else bothering you?"

Jerking with surprise, it always amazed him how on top of noticing his little quirks Craig had been, he bit his cheek. "Kinda."

"I'm all ears."

"Nnn-- I don't know how I feel about it yet--- I don't want to make it a big deal about it until I'm sure." I don't want you to get mad at me.

Turning and crossing his arms across his chest, Tucker kept a light air about him when he replied, "You're not giving me much to go off of tonight." He didn't prod further.

" I'm Sorry! I don't know what I'm thinking, or how I feel. I need to go see the kids!" He moaned out in defeat, even if he did manage to get out his thoughts, nothing was solidified.

"Go get your secrets off your chest with them then! I tell 'em things I don't wanna share yet all the time." Like how Kenny died again two days ago... He smirked and turned to grab ingredients out of the refrigerator.

Of course Tweek knew that Craig thought Kenny died on a decently regular basis, but it was hard to believe something so unbelievable, especially when you couldn't remember yourself. With the heart wrenching breakdowns Craig would have about it from time to time, Tweek knew there had to be some truth to it. Craig was pretty level headed about most things, but sometimes he looked hollow when he spoke about the terrifying truth. It made him wonder if Kenny knew those thoughts were had. Being able to only hold someone else when they were upset was difficult, but he was happy he could be supportive at all.

The twitchy blond had to give Craig credit, and appreciate how understanding he was to the train of thought not allowing fluent communication on his end. A lot of couples would have been in an argument about keeping things from the other, but not between them. The healthy boundaries they had were special. So into the room they kept the guineas in, he went. They had four now, the newest one being a gift to Craig from Tweek. The taller male had been mentioning another addition to the family for months, and one day, he came home to find it. The smile on his face said everything.

Putting each of them into the roaming pen they'd set up in the room, he spread out a good quantity of timothy hay for the fur beans, and laid flush against the floor to watch them eat. It was cute to him, how their little noses twitched as they nuzzled through the food. Their content little whirs and squeaks. Tweek was always calmed by the simplicity of the life of being a pet. He liked to put himself in their place for short bits of time sometimes. Not having to worry about anything but the amount of attention they would be getting that day, which between the people that came to the apartment on a regular basis, it was a lot. It must be nice, he thought. No weight of the world on their shoulders, no drama. Well, they seemed like they would argue amongst each other sometimes, but how trivial it must be.

Soon, the skinny male found himself giggling, and then glancing back to the door. Craig said to talk to them about his thoughts. Eyeballing all four of the different colored rodents, he found himself taking a deep breath like he was in a therapy session about to spill his deepest thoughts to a shrink. "You guys, I think I like someone." They didn't look up from their eating.

"We've been friends for a really long time though, and I have no idea how to tell him, or if he would even be interested in me. It's like, I don't want him to get uncomfortable if he doesn't feel the same way. I don't think I could handle it if he left." He said the last word a little choked.

The thought of losing anyone else in his life made him feel that way. Like a giant weight was being pressed against his chest, leaving him breathless, wordless. He never realized how much lately he depended on the relationships around him for his own stability. They were the only crutches that kept him standing. Without them, he'd fall, be immobile, stuck in one place. He knew he couldn't do things on his own. His paranoia and anxiety was debilitating. A smile crossed his warming cheeks. "I wonder where things would go if I just went for it though, you know?"

"..."

"Yeah... Like, if I don't at least try, I could miss out on something-- great, don't you guys think?" Craig was right, it felt nice to hear his thoughts out loud, even if there was no one to answer him but himself.

He could do this. He decided. Rip the bandaid off and shoot your shot. Pulling himself up, he moved over to open one of the drawers to the dresser in the room that they kept the pet supplies in, and pulled out a small baggie of treats. Each piggy was given two, and then Tweek set a timer on his phone for an hour of exploring time before he'd come back and put them to bed. He also noticed he had an unread message from Leo. [From Leo: Hey! I stopped by to see you on my way home from work to give you back your jacket, and something else but you were already gone :( I hope everything's ok.] Slipping from the room, he went back over to the bathroom to clip up his now dry bangs. He liked them out of his face at home, and Craig told him he looked cute with his hair pinned back.

[To Leo: I didn't feel good, so I closed early. Don't worry about my coat, I can wear some of Craig's. What do you mean by 'something else'? You better not have gotten me anything Dude. Are you okay? Do you need a place to stay? You can come here if you need to.] He offered quickly. He wasn't sure how things were on Butters end. After last night, it concerned him to think the blond might be going home to an agitated hand. The smell of seasonings started wafting from the kitchen, and Tweek smiled, Craig must be making some homemade sauce. He decided to go to the living room and pick out a comedy for them to watch. Skipping all the previews, he rested bored on their couch, his legs tucked under him. Pausing the movie on the opening screen, he looked up with a smile when Craig joined him. He handed Tweek his mug of coffee and tipped his chin up to steal a kiss, "Just a few minutes for dinner, I gotta wrap a couple more rolls, but I figured you might want that now." Before disappearing back down the hall.

"Thanks, Love." He took a sip of the mouth scalding liquid, unphased by the heat.

His phone pinged on the coffee table, and he replaced the mug there, scooping up the device in its place. [From Leo: Oh no! I'm sorry you aren't feeling so good, you should drink some tea! That always helps me feel better faster. I'll make sure to have it back to you soon.. It's a surprise. Can I bring it to you tomorrow? I am a-ok! I'm home working on my classes, waiting for my dad to get home. He's awful sore, wants to have a talk... I hope he's calmed down some. Thank you, I'll remember that.]

[To Leo: Good plan. Whenever you want. You shouldn't have though. I'm here if you need anything.] He raised his thumb to chew at the nail. Butters' home situation fried his nerves. Why the blond put up with his dad's crap the way he did, was beyond him. If things had been that bad with his parents, he would have made a point to get away from them. Maybe that was the difficult part for Leo, actually getting away from it. It was probably a terrifying thought to the shorter blond. After all, Butters didn't have many people to fall back onto for support.

"Look, I didn't tear them all this time." A cheerful tone broke the silence in the room.

"Those look really good!" Tweek's eyes brightened.

"I'm sure they're not as good as yours are, you make them perfect every time." The plates were set in front of them, sauce in side cups.

Tweek hadn't even touched his coffee again, he realized. He didn't feel like he needed it. Leo was right, tea was probably a better option. He would make a cup after the movie, for bed. They ate in silence, other than Tweek gushing about how good the rolls were, especially the peanut sauce, and the movie they had started. About halfway through, Tweek's phone let off a siren, his alarm about the guinea pigs. Heart practically bursting from his chest, he almost lobbed the thing across the room. It eventually landed roughly on the floor, Tweek's arms flailing, playing hot potato with it until gravity won. Jesus.

With him giggling sheepishly while he retrieved his phone off the floor, Craig paused the movie and stood from his spot on the couch. Gathering the plates, and mostly untouched coffee, which he smiled about, he moved to go put them in the sink. "I'll get them. Do you need anything while I'm up?"

"No, I think I'm okay."

Nodding, Craig left Tweek to take care of the dishes and pets. Eyeing his phone, Tweek rubbed his thumb anxiously against the side of the screen. Leo hadn't texted him back, which he wasn't sure was a good thing. Looking at the time though, he hoped the shorter was getting ready for bed, at least in the warmth of his house. He really couldn't believe the guy's dad would kick him out overnight like that. They all knew how cold it would get. Did Stephen really not care?

It was only a few minutes until Craig was joining Tweek on the couch again, this time in a much closer fashion. He snuggled in close to the nerve wracked blond, arms tying around his waist. They adjusted so they were both comfortable, a blanket that was laid over the back of the couch being tugged over the two. Resuming the movie, they relaxed together, Tweek resting his head against Craig's chest, the thud of his heart a relaxing rhythm.

If asked what was happening in the movie at that moment, the shorter couldn't answer. His attention was drawn down to the hand that started wondering along his sweatpants waistline. His gaze slid to a sultry, half lidded stare, and he felt his stomach do a turn of anticipation. It had been awhile since he'd been in the mood for that type of physical contact. Craig didn't progress the touch, always so respectful of the fact that Tweek didn't have a very strong sexual drive. The blond found the act a lot of pressure, and worried about soiling the moment if he had a panic attack or anything. Tonight however, he leaned in and pressed his lips to the other's as if answering the silent question being asked.

There was no hesitation, the hand slid past that elastic band, there being no underwear to wrestle with, the blond stopped bothering with them after countless stolen pairs. Tweek was pulling away from the kiss to gasp, his body tensing from the stimulation. In the next instant, he was being shifted, Craig rising over his form, hand still teasing. Their lips found each other, and Tweek lightly licked at the bottom lip lightly, the taste of his partner slipping against his own tongue. He groaned, arms coming to wrap around the form above him, one hand snaking into the hair at the nape of Craig's neck, the other caressing his bicep. His back arched when a wave of pleasure tingled through him, making him tremble. The dark haired male dipped his face down to nip at the sensitive skin of Tweek's neck.

"Mn-- Craig..." He rasped.

"Hmm?" Was mumbled against his neck.

A knee pressed between his legs forcing them a bit further apart, and Tweek's hands slipped to dig fingers into the thin fabric of the shirt his partner wore. "Please..." He mumbled in the same tone as when he'd begged for coffee earlier, when he needed something.

Their lips collided again, and Tweek felt himself being lifted from the couch, a blur of apartment walls passing by, and then the dark of one of their bedrooms. Upon being laid down onto the comforter, he realized it was his own. Not that it really mattered. Needy hands tugged at clothes, grazed skin tenderly, and lovingly. Their mouths seemed to melt against one another's. It was feverish, yet still passionate. Tweek had no idea how Craig managed to have the endurance after spending the day with Kenny. He wasn't about to ruin the moment to question it, no matter how bad he wanted to ask. Craig was an athlete, so stamina was a thing.

It wasn't long before Tweek lay bare under Craig, their skin gliding so familiarly. The taller had slowed his role significantly, savoring this moment with his lover. It was always so much more tender with Tweek than Kenny. 'McWhoremick' as Craig called him, was much more perverse when it came to encounters, and they could be far rougher than Tucker could ever be with the male beneath him. Tweek needed to be treasured and handled gently. Sex wasn't for fun and pleasure as much as it was a show of their feelings of love. Craig couldn't deny that he did enjoy it when these moments occurred. It was few and far between that they would get to do this. Kenny filled the more carnal side of Craig's needs, to say the least.

Craig raised up from the trail of kisses he was planting along Tweek's collar bone and regarded his form adoringly, while he reached to the drawer for the tube of lube. He had to do some digging, an array of other items being piled over it. They usually would go to Craig's room, but the sheets were a bit tainted. Blue eyes lingered on the body still. "You're so beautiful..." He cooed.

Tweek felt his insecurity peaking while Craig stared at him. Like a switch getting flipped, he suddenly shrank back, body growing rigid, moving as 'far away' under the dark haired boy as he could. His breathing became erratic, not from the heat of the moment either. "No, I'm-- I'm not. I'm--" His voice caught in his throat.

The bottle dropped from Craig's hand, clattering to the floor. He moved off of the boy, his body quickly being replaced with a soft blanket, and he wrapped his arms around Tweek. "Hey, take a deep breath."

"I'm so sorry-- I'm such a damn idiot. S--"

"No, Tweek, you don't have anything to be sorry about, and you're not an idiot. I'm happy you let me get to see you tonight. I love you." The taller male consoled.

It broke Craig's heart that his partner's mind wouldn't hear the love he had for him sometimes. How he admired every fiber of Tweek's being. He knew they both knew they loved each other. The short blond's mind liked to make him think otherwise. "I can't even please you right!" Tweek screamed out a muffled voice into the taller's chest.

"You make me the happiest man alive Tweek. Breathe. Come on, with me, inhale. Exhale. Again." He lightly ran a hand through the other's hair.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better! We both know I'm just a burden to everyone around me. GAH--" Tweek shook with the uncontrollable tremors that had started to wrack through his body. Stupid. Worthless. Idiot. Fuck.

It didn't stop there, soon a fresh pool of tears were overflowing from his eyes, over his face, and onto his pillow. He bit onto his lip roughly to keep the sob from exploding out, the sting of his chapped bottom lip splitting with the pressure. A choked groan left him instead, and Craig squeezed a bit tighter. He needed to be Tweek's rock at all times. "I'm here for you. It's gonna be ok." He petted soft locks.

Instead of saying anything else and working himself up even more, Tweek let himself cry it out in Craig's loving arms. He was so embarrassed, and this is why he hated getting intimate. The times that he couldn't go through with the act always ended up like this. So he cried, he cried and cried out of frustration with himself until his mind finally just shut down, and he passed out from emotional exhaustion.

Tucker didn't move an inch, he laid there stroking the blond's hair. He knew there wasn't much else he could do when Tweek would get into his own head. He knew his voice got muddled by all the racing thoughts. Sometimes the only support he could give was just being there. When the crying finally slowed and then ending altogether, he knew Tweek had fallen asleep. Sighing deeply, the dark haired male bowed his head and pressed a feather light kiss on top of the others. Hopefully a night of rest would help with the release of emotions he'd witnessed.

♦♦♦♦

The sound of water running was the first thing that registered to Craig the next morning. He inhaled sharply, startled from the sleep that overtook him at some point in the night. Covering a yawn, he blinked away the tears that triggered in his eyes from the action. It was a funny trait to have. He couldn't count the amount of times people would ask if he was about to cry because of it. It wasn't his fault that yawning made his eyes water. Waking fully, he realized he was alone in the bed.

Sitting, he gathered his sweatpants from last night off the floor, replacing them over his lower half. He didn't bother with the shirt, and made his way over to the bathroom, he hated morning breath. After brushing the foul taste of his sleep away, he wandered into the kitchen. He found Tweek nursing a mug of coffee, a far off look in his eyes as he watched out the kitchen window at the passing cars, and fresh flakes of snow dropping from the sky. Either too focused in thought, or dazed and fixated on something, Tweek didn't acknowledge Craig at all. He really hoped the blond wasn't dissociating. Sometimes a massive meltdown like last night would throw him off for days. "Morning, Sunshine." Craig tried.

"Mm." Tweek barely sounded in response.

"I'm glad you got some sleep. "

"..."

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"Why do you stay with me...?" The shorter one asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you put up with me? I'm such a-- Nrr-mess Craig. I don't know if I'll ever be whole." He said, turning a blank stare to his partner.

"Tweek, I'm not with you because I think you're perfect. Perfect doesn't exist. You need to give yourself more credit, you're doing amazing. You don't have to be whole for me to be happy with you. You just have to learn to love the pieces you do have. If you can't, I guess I'll just have to, enough for both of us." Craig could be romantic when he wanted to be.

Mug trembling in his hands, Tweek set it down on the counter, and moved the short distance across the kitchen to hug the taller. "Sorry I freaked out on you last night."

"You know it's fine, and I don't expect anything like that from you." A forehead kiss.

"Ghh- Ok." He didn't have the energy to argue over it anymore, he'd have to take Craig's words for what they were.

"Great. Now, how's about breakfast?"


	3. Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to add! My muse was absolutely protesting writing it.

Butters didn’t have time to run home like he’d planned to grab a change of clothes. Of course he slept through his alarm like a rock. Thank goodness Tweek had woken him. What else could go wrong? A silly question with his track record, really. He must have looked deranged, rushing down the road like a mad man. At least he was getting some exercise, he supposed. Reaching the shop, he took a second to recuperate from the sprint-run-jog. Man, he was out of shape, not really working out, his more active days as Professor Chaos ended; costume stashed away for safekeeping should the need for it ever rise again.

Gotta grow up sometime, right? That’s what they say. Leo was working on acting more mature. It was hard for anyone to take him seriously when he came across so childish. It wasn’t a purposeful act, he had been groomed to behave a certain way since day one: Seeking affirmation. He was always pursuing the approval of others. His friends, his family, in every instance he found himself in, there was desire to be accepted, acknowledged, appreciated. Over the years, it had become emotionally exhausting for the blond, always seeming to lack something somewhere.

No time to dwell on the matter, he had a flower shop to start prepping to open. That meant trimming, transferring, watering, and other tending to plants; as well as organizing orders and preparing arrangements to be picked up. By the time he finished all those tasks, it was time to open. He was really looking forward to the day, at least until customers started asking about his face. That constant blow pretty much ruined the shift out the gate. 

♦♦♦♦

By the time it was time to switch shifts with the other gal that worked there, Butters was about ready to snap. If one more person asked ‘what happened?’ or ‘are you ok?’, he felt like he might lose his mind. It’s not like anyone actually cared anyway, they just wanted something more to gossip about around town. Seriously, the disappointment on faces about being told it was from a fall had severely disheartened the boy. He forced the biggest fake grin on his face he could manage when his co-worker mentioned the mark, the same story sent her way as well. Satisfied by the response, she didn’t seek further information, but Leo still couldn’t have left faster. 

Tugging Tweek's jacket around him just a bit tighter as he walked, he breathed in the smell of the coffee shop owner. He was surprised how comforted by it he was, his sour mood lightening a tad. He roamed a bit aimlessly at first, no desire to go home. Heck, he wasn’t even sure he was welcome to show his face there again at this point. A cord of fear struck at the thought that he might be kicked out indefinitely. Tugging his phone from his pocket, he was relieved to see a text message from his father. Not as much so that it was vague, being about needing to have a chat when he got off from work. 

Being a few hours until his dad was going to be home from work, the blond decided to walk around town for a while. The day had warmed up a decent amount from the chill of the morning, so it wasn’t miserable. His blue eyes started scanning along the shop windows as he passed. A bridal gown store, with some of the most gorgeous dresses he thought he’d ever seen on display. Next, a sub restaurant that he decided to stop at for some late lunch. He ordered a toasted BLT, paying, and then sitting in one of the nearby booths to practically inhale the food. He didn’t realize how hungry he’d gotten, the last thing he’d eaten being a cupcake from the day before. 

His inner cheek was still super sore, every bite sending a pulse of pain through his face, but he worked through it. Once he finished his sandwich, he cleaned up his area, and continued on his walk. There was nothing better to do. He’d gotten used to simply being in his own company, which luckily, he was content with, At least if asked, he would tell you that was so. He liked to trick himself into thinking he was ‘alone, not lonely’. There’s a difference. If he were being honest with himself though, he did at times feel entirely isolated. Achingly so. 

This wasn’t something he would openly complain about. People had lives, responsibilities, their own hobbies, issues, interests. Butters knew this of course. It didn’t mean he wasn’t affected by it though. How his friends, when he did get the chance to hang out with them, would make plans in front of him and not invite him. It hurt a little, sometimes, but he also understood. He couldn’t judge people for being human, and it wasn’t their job to include him in everything they did. In fact, he was happy that his pals spent time together of course. Only someone seriously bitter would think it was rude. Right?

Stopping in front of a window of a little trinket shop, his eyes fell upon a set of barrettes. They were coffee themed, two having different styles of coffee mugs, one with a little happy face on it, the other with a heart. The third was a coffee bean with a smiley face on it. Flashes of brown eyes, an incorrectly buttoned shirt, blond hair danced through his mind. Walking in, he grabbed them off their display, and was at the register moments later paying. “No, I don’t need a bag, thank you.”

Was he blushing? His cheeks felt warm like he was, but he chalked it up to the cool air from outside. Looking down at his impulse buy, he felt a little dumb. Would Tweek even like these? He knew from hanging out with the blond every now and again in the evenings, that at home, he liked his hair out of his face. Butters thought he looked super cute with his hair up, so he hoped the little token of gratitude for helping him out would be appreciated. With a smile on his face, he started on his way to Tweek Bros. 

The walk was a short one, and it ended in disappointment. The cafe was closed, Butters taking notice of the broom lying in the middle of the floor. Hopefully not a bad sign. Worrying that his friend might be stressing about the workload, he sent a text before starting on his way home. There was some work he needed to catch up on for his classes now that he thought of it. A late assignment wouldn’t be on the list of things he wanted to find out consequences for. Head down, he was quick to his next destination.

Walking up the steps to his house, he tried the door to find it unlocked. His mom was home. Quietly closing the door behind him, he leaned against the thick wood for a moment. Something struck him as odd though, a lack of pressure from the wood against the space between his shoulders. Pulling away and turning to look back, he felt sick. There was a dent in the door where whatever his dad hurled at him hit. A look of disdain etched on his face. Th-that could have killed me…

“Butters!”

He gasped aloud, “Hi Mom.”

“Where have you been?!”

“I had work this morning, but last night I stayed at Tweek’s.” He half lied.

“You better get your chores done before your father gets home, or you’re going to be in trouble, Young Man.” She scolded, as if nothing had happened.

That’s what she did. She just pretended stuff like that didn’t happen. “Yes ma’am.” His hands raised to brush knuckles absently.

So he started on his chores, and he tried to work on his classes in between jobs, a short quiz after he did some laundry, then reading an article before some dishes. He was a pro at multitasking at this point, he was even able to get in another text to Tweek before his dad got home. As his mother predicted, he was fuming about the fact that he hadn’t vacuumed. The appliance being pulled from the closet as the complaint was made.

“Sorry Dad! I was just about to get on it.” Leo whimpered, his voice cracking with fear.

“Do it tomorrow, let’s have a little chat.”

“Yes Sir!”

“Sit down.” His usual ‘scolding’ spot was pointed at.

Without another word, he shoved the vacuum back into the closet and practically dove onto the couch, at least in his mind he did, outwardly, he walked over as calmly as ever, sitting silently. His eyes were locked on his dad’s face, the older male strict about eye contact during these conversations. “Do you hate me Son?”

Blonde eyebrows knit together in a furrow. “What? Of course I don’t hate you, why would you ask something like that?” I just want you to be proud of me for once.

“Then tell me, why do you think it’s okay to disregard the simple rules I ask you to follow? I can’t believe they’re that difficult. I don’t believe you’re too stupid to know the difference between right and wrong. I’ve raised you to be better.” Stephen said in a sickeningly sweet voice, like he was genuinely upset, but Butters knew better, this was belittling.

Too Stupid. Be better. “I don’t-don’t think it’s ok Dad. I’m real sorry for-”

“STOP with that goddamn stuttering.” The voice was ice.

“Yes Sir.” Was choked out just loudly enough to be heard, he knew whispering would be the end of their ‘talk’.

“Your mother and I were discussing, and we think it might be a good idea if you spent more time on your studies, and less time with those bad influences you hang out with.” He was suggesting Butters stop talking to his friends again?

That happened once in high school, and the fellas had almost come undone on him about his avoidance. It would be easier now that they were out of school, but he didn’t want that to be the resolve. “I’m all caught up with my classes, Dad.”

“Well, you could be taking more. You should be getting ahead of the game Butters. Nobody likes a slacker.” 

I am not a slacker. “I guess you’re right… I’ll look into it.” He offered trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“You do that, and until you have that taken care of, you can consider yourself grounded. No hang outs, no going out, you’re to stay home and take care of the housework when you’re not at your job. Obviously. you still have bills to pay.” He said with finality.

That reminded him, “About work, I’m supposed to be getting a promotion here soon. I’m going to have to work more hours, so I don’t know if I can really take on more school right now.”

“Sounds like you need to work on your time management.”

“You’re right, Dad.”

“Now go to your room, you didn’t finish your chores, you don’t get dinner. You know the rule. I don’t want to see your face again tonight.” He pointed at the stairs.

Nodding, eyes dropping to the floor with shame, the blond scurried past the indifferent man, up the stairs, and into his room. Back against the door, his eyes stared empty up at the ceiling, tears welling in them. This was hell. His dad wanted so much out of him, it was breaking his spirit down. How was he supposed to do everything that was being asked of him? As quietly as he could, he wept, a hand coming to cover his mouth and nose to stifle the shaken breaths. He felt broken. At some point, Stotch ended up curled up in the massive new blanket on his bed, falling asleep with the emotional turmoil of picking up so much more work. 

♦♦♦♦

Blue eyes opened to a dim light of newfound morning peeking through the curtains. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, the boy glanced through the crack in the window. He felt nothing, hollow. Sitting up, he glanced at his laptop and frowned. Right, extra classes. He was sure he couldn’t add classes at this point in the semester, so hopefully his dad would be happy with him signing up for extra courses for after winter break instead. He also thought about looking into summer classes as well. Could be worth a shot at getting out of trouble a lot faster.

Eventually, he pushed himself out of bed taking ‘Big Blue’ with him for warmth, and started up his computer. Pulling up his college’s website and scrolling for a short while, he tabbed a couple pages as he looked over his options. He could get a full schedule over the summer, and even add a few accelerated classes onto his next semester. It wasn’t what he’d wanted to do, Butters had planned on working full time at the flower shop during summer to save up for an apartment of his own. That dream might have to be put on hold. Once his choices were settled, he printed the course descriptions out, clipping them into a neat stack so his dad could see the plan. 

Peeking at the clock on his side table, he sighed with relief. It was 5am, not too early to get up and make himself some tea. With newfound confidence in himself, he laid the cover he’d been using nicely across his bed, then turned for the door. He was excited to get something in his stomach, and take a shower. All that happiness drained from him immediately when he went to turn the handle and it didn’t budge. Locked from the outside. He stood there staring at the wood in front of him, shoulders dropping with his ego. He couldn’t remember the last time things had gone that far.

Emotion ran thickly through him, though the only indication he was upset at all was his stance, and the deep frown that lingered on his lips. The lock sounding, and the knob turning had him taking a step back in time for the door not to be pushed into his person. “Oh, you’re awake.”

“Morning, Dad.” He chimed cheerily as ever, “Can I show you the classes I signed up for? I can’t start any right yet, but after winter break, I’ll be right on it. I signed up for-”

“That’s great, Son. Don’t forget what I said, work and home.” Did he ignore what he said?

“About that, can I go see-”

“Work. Home.” It was stern.

“... Ok, Dad.” He said with a defeated sigh, he didn’t work today, but maybe he could get away with going to visit his friend with that excuse, or he could try showing the schedule of classes once the day progressed.

“Don’t forget to vacuum, and your other chores.” He patted the blond on the head not even noticing the involuntary flinch from his child when he made contact. 

“I-- won’t.” He paused in order to keep himself from stuttering.

Watching the older man descend the stairs, he waited until his heart stopped pounding in his chest before leaving the security of his room. Padding down the stairs as quietly as possible, he went to the kitchen to start a pot of water for some tea. At least he got to keep his phone and stuff nowadays. In the past he’d be locked in his room for days at a time, only let out for bathroom visits and meals a couple times a day. No electronics, no nothin’. Didn’t mean it still wasn’t bad though of course.

Pouring hot water into his mug, he let the peppermint tea he decided on steep for a couple minutes. Looking out the backyard door, It was already snowing again? It didn’t usually stick too long until around December, but growing up around it his entire life, Leo had learned to enjoy the snow. The cracking of the stairs alerted him to his mom being awake. “Hiya Mom, how did you sleep?” He smiled at her when she entered the kitchen. 

Walking over to the coffee pot his dad had started on, she poured herself a mug and stirred in two scoops of sugar before raising the cup to her lips and staring blankly past him. “Just fine, thank you.” She finally said. 

His mom had never been much of a morning person, so he didn’t take the lack of conversation personally. Scanning her over, she looked so tired lately. He wanted to ask her why, try to be there for her, but she’d simply smile and brush him off, so he gave up on it after a few tries. Taking a drink from his own cup, the sharp taste of the mint hit his senses like a gust of cold wind to the face, and he was reminded why it was his favorite. Peppermint always struck him in the best way when he needed a ‘pick me up’.

Once the tea hit his empty stomach, it twisted angrily with hunger. Pulling the pantry door open, he eyed the alphabetized items, (They still did that.) until he decided on some pop tarts. Nothing exciting, but his personal favorite, blueberry. He toasted them warm, no one able to convince him in any way there was a better way to eat them. This was how the mornings at the Stotch residence were now, slow, quiet, distant. 

Rinsing his emptied cup in the sink before loading it into the dishwasher, he decided he should shower and get ready for the day, even if he couldn’t manage to go anywhere. Sometimes he could convince his parents to let him go out even when he was grounded. Maybe he could hand his dad the schedule and that would be enough. If he got all his chores done and was honest about the fact he didn’t have work today, and he wanted to go see Tweek, just maybe. They liked the guy, he assumed. They hadn’t really personally met because Butters stopped inviting people over because of so many scoldings in front of friends. It got pretty embarrassing after middle school. Constantly walking on eggshells, people didn’t need to see that side of his world. It seemed like every time he did decide to have someone over after so long, his dad went out of his way to pick a fight with him.

That thought brought the short boys’ mind racing to his best friend. He felt like he’d done something wrong by pestering his problems, as much as he was assured it was no trouble. The idea of Tweek having to ever witness something like what his father had done left an ache in his heart. He was sure there would be restraint around other people, there had to be. Other people wouldn’t put up with the things he would. He undressed and wasted no time getting into the soon steaming water. He wasn’t allowed long showers, so it was a quick body cleanser, and then he was toweling off and rushing back to his room for a change of clothes he dumbly forgot to grab. 

Towel drying his hair, he pulled on some grey sweatpants and a teal t-shirt. A little more casual than he usually went for, but he was going to be spending a good part of his day deep cleaning. That was always a good way to butter his dad up. Being in trouble often enough made it easy to catch on to ‘loop holes’. Heading back into the bathroom for a moment, he brushed his hair, and used a little finger dip of styling product to get his bangs positioned the way he liked, much more put together than when he was younger. Meeting his own gaze in the mirror he grinned and nodded to himself. You’ve got this Leopold. 

At least, he wanted to think he did, but then his eyes found the bandage on his cheek. A shaky hand raised to pull the cover off, and he felt the tears bristle in his nose before they made it up to his eyes. His cheek was a mixture of purple and yellow bruising, the swelling mostly having gone down over the day. Angling his chin so he could get a better look, he felt nauseous. He had taken his share of whoopings throughout school, but those were from other people his age, not his own parent. The bruise would go away in time, but this was something that was going to stick with him.

Chores were cranked out. He hand washed the dishes in the dishwasher so he wouldn’t have to wait on it. The carpets were vacuumed, laminate in the kitchen swept and mopped. He even folded his parents' laundry in the drier before starting a load of his own. He cleaned his bathroom from floor to ceiling, leaving no corner untouched. The garage took the longest, reorganizing everything alphabetically was obnoxious. By the time he actually finished, it was mid afternoon, and his parents caught on that he didn’t have work obviously. Straightening up his room, he grabbed the stack of papers off his desk and went to the living room. His parents were doing their own things, Linda reading a book, Stephen scrolling on his tablet. “Hey, Dad..?”

A finger was held up to him, and he waited patiently. There was no chance he was going to ruin his chance of going out. Once his father finished whatever he had been doing, he set the electronic aside and raised expectant eyes to the blond. “Right, so I finished my chores for the day, and I got my schooling all sorted out, so I’ll be taking more..” He paused and took a breath, “Classes after winter break, and all summer, so I was hoping maybe I could be ungrounded, at least for a little bit today maybe? I was plannin’ on meeting up with Tweek. I need to give him his coat back, he’s missing it.” 

“Why do you have your friend’s coat?” He asked, and it made Butters want to scream with fury.

“He let me borrow it the other day.” He answered as basically as possible, his dad liked simple answers.

“Alright then. Well it’s been getting pretty cold, you probably shouldn’t be borrowing things that your friends need, should you?” Always patronizing.

“No, Sir. I’m sorry, I’ll try not to be so selfish next time.” It was almost robotic.

“Good plan. Be back before it gets too late.” He went back to his tablet.

Setting the papers on the coffee table in case he wanted to look over them, Leo didn’t waste any time running up to his room and sending Tweek a text to see if they were still on to meet up. He ignored the fluttering in his stomach that started happening every time the other blond responded to his messages. He looked at the pack of hair clips, and felt his cheeks flush. What am I thinking? Tweek is with Craig. But it’s not like I want to date him anyway.. Did he? When he thought about it, the idea of them holding hands and stuff was-- No! His hands came up to cup his cheeks and he shook his head. Tweek would never be interested in someone like me. Plus, he’s taken. 

While in the midst of his mental crisis, Butters’ phone buzzed on his desk, hand flinging to grab it like a hawk would a rabbit. He read over the text, and a moment later was throwing on a fleece lined hoodie, grabbing his phone, the clips, and the lent coat. He paused in the bathroom to look himself over and spritz on a dash of cologne before leaving out the door and making his way towards the apartment complex nearby. Excitingly enough, Tweek and Craig didn’t live too far off from their old neighborhood.

It didn’t take long before he was tapping at the familiar apartment door, an antsy smile on his features. The door opened, and he grinned brightly at the taller blond. “Heya, Tweek.”

“What is it?” He looked like he was ready to fight someone.

“Wh-”

“The thing you got me? What is it?” He asked a lot less aggressively the second time.

“Oh, well can I come in and then I’ll give it to ya? It’s a little cold..” He mumbled. 

“Erk- Yeah, come in. Sorry Leo.” He chuckled a bit sheepishly.

“Don’t be sorry, I know you’re not a big fan of surprises.” Butters walked in behind Tweek, closing the door gently behind him. 

First, he handed the freshly washed coat back to the blond, having thrown it in one of the loads of laundry he’d done earlier. A nod of thanks was given as it was hung back in the coat closet by the door. “Okay, you’re probably not gonna like em’, but I saw these and thought of you.” He handed the barrettes over. 

“Oh, hair clips?” He looked them over for a moment before a smirk cracked across his face. “These are super cute, I’m not gonna lie. Very gay, but cute.”

“I’m sorry!”

“No, I love them, really.” He validated by taking one out and pinning his bangs back right then. “See?”

“That’s so cute...” He found it slipping out of his mouth, his eyes widening. Shoot.

Tweek’s eyebrows raised, and the slightest tint of pink crossed his cheeks making the freckles on them glow more noticeably against the shade. “Thanks. For these.” His tired eyes half lidded, and a genuine smile beamed Butters’ way.

“What did you do today?” Leo asked as they moved over to the couch, both settling into the cushions.

“Craig and I went to breakfast this morning--- and then we mostly just hung out. Kenny called though, so Craig’s out to a movie with him right now. Won't be back until late probably. Anyway, what about you, Dude? Everything ok at home? You never texted me.” His voice sounded noticeably less enthusiastic with his nerves being down for the moment. 

“Sounds like it wasn’t too bad of a day. Ah- I just cleaned up around the house. It’s… It’s not bad, and sorry, I got distracted.” I cried myself to sleep... It had been worse in some ways in the past, but it still sucked now.

“You’re not a very good liar Butters.” Tweek pointed out.

Shrugging, he smiled for his friend, he came to have a happy time, not mope on his family issues. “Well, I have a while before I have to be home if you want some company!”

“You won’t get in trouble right? Cause I don’t want something like the night before happening ever again. Especially from you being around me. I might have to go kick your dad’s ass.” He warned, and Leo knew he wasn’t kidding.

A lot of people wanted to give their two cents to Mr. Stotch, but it would only make things for Butters harder, which is why he assumed most his friends refrained from doing just that. “No, I can hang out for a bit!” He affirmed.

“Okay, I could use some company actually, I’ve been having a few off days lately actually.” They promised to tell each other about things like this, right?

Having taken his shoes off by the door once invited in, he tucked his legs under him getting comfortable, Tweek doing about the same. ‘Gossiping positions’. “Do you want anything to drink or eat before I get comfy, because I’m not getting up again.” Tweek was always an accommodating host.

“I’m alright, thank you. What’s going on, Bud?”

Shuffling uncomfortably, the other blond’s eyes shifted around the room like he was looking at an array of words and piecing together what to say. “I dunno, I feel like the stress of the coffee shop is getting to me lately maybe. I’m working so much now, and Craig’s been spending a lot of time with Kenny-- NOT that, that bothers me of course! I’m glad they’re getting time with each other.” He spat out in a rush.

Taking a second to comprehend all the information just tossed on him, Leo observed his friend. He looked a lot more tired than usual, which felt odd when he thought about it. The bags under his eyes were set even deeper than they usually were, he actually looked to have lost even more weight, Butters was coming to realize. “Is- Is there anything I can do to help you..?” He tried to offer. 

“I mean, you being here right now is-- Nice.” He nodded, his thumb coming to his mouth, the nail being bitten at. 

Butters felt the urge to reach out and stop him, knowing the taller had a tendency to overdo it and chew too far down. Shyly, he offered out a hand. “Why don’t you give my hand a massage.” He suggested it as an attempt to evade self harm to himself, and offer support at the same time.

Two thin fingered hands reached to clutch onto his one, and he smiled with his show of support. The lightly calloused hands rubbed against his softer worked hands, and he sighed contentedly with the contact. It was nice. “I don’t mean to bitch to you about this Leo.”

“Hey, you’re not bitching.” He squeezed the hand on his palm. “I’m happy to listen to you.”

Tweek's eyes locked onto the shorter blonds, his own chest tightening a bit. That was really nice to hear. That Butters wanted to listen. It was so refreshing to hear, he stopped his nervous rubbing and squeezing of the other’s hand for a minute to think of what he wanted to say. “Thank you.” He felt a wriggly smile appear.

“So, talk to me.”

“I mean, Craig said he’s going to talk to Kenny about working at the shop with me, and he’s willing to work on his time off, but I don’t want him to do that because he only gets a couple days to relax, you know? I know I need to hire people, but--- Ugh, I’m so mad at my mom and dad Leo.” He groaned.

“I understand. You have every right to be mad… Furious, even. You didn’t deserve what happened to you Tweek. ” His eyes looked sad, understanding, and Tweek felt completely comforted by this.

Guilt washed over the angsty blond then. “I need to tell you something, something I haven’t even told Craig about…” He mumbled, his eyes becoming unfocused like he were detaching from his emotions.

“Course.” It was a concerned whisper.

“I’m… I’m kinda jealous that he’s with Kenny. Like, I’m so happy they’re together, and they’re happy… I told Craig I wanted our relationship to be open when it started, but now that he actually has someone else--- Gr-- It’s not a big deal, I’m just being selfish.” Tweek was back to rubbing the hand in his own, really having to focus on not hurting Butters, but he was terrified to let go now.

Leo blinked at the boy, his own tide of thoughts coming in. He’d never really thought of a relationship like the one Tweek was in, but if he thought about it, he felt like he would be pretty jealous too. Maybe? He felt unsure why Tweek would tell him this, it wasn’t his fault, his own feelings were making him feel utterly conflicted, but that wasn’t something he should bring up right now. “I mean, I think I would feel the same way… It’s not my situation, so I can’t say it for sure, but… It sounds like it could be complicated, I don’t think you’re selfish for feeling that way.” He admitted.

“Yeah… I do. I feel like it’s wrong to have told Craig I was fine with it, but still want to have someone just to myself, you know?” I’m not good enough on my own for anyone.

“Tweek… I’m sorry.” Butters couldn’t say what he was thinking out loud, not to someone who was already going through his own turmoil.

“Ack-- No, don’t apologize Leo! Thank you. For listening.” He smiled, feeling better to have gotten that off his chest to at least someone, out loud.

“You know Craig adores you.” 

“I-- I know that.” He probably wouldn’t stay if he didn’t…

“Good! That’s very important.” Leo grinned.

Tweek melted under the blue gaze on him. “I appreciate you so much Butters… Do you wanna help me make some dinner before you have to leave? I was thinking about stir fry.” 

“If you’re as good at cooking as you are baking, I’d love that!” He lit up with excitement. 

The mood lifted several notes, and the boys were off to the kitchen to begin working on the meal. Butters was told he actually wasn’t half bad at being a sous chef, which he took as a compliment. Their conversations shifted to more casual things, about plans for the week, Butters school schedule, which Tweek stared daggers about, but was assured was a good plan. They shortly after were back to smiling and enjoying each other’s company. Both boys were flush faced, but neither mentioned their suppressed feelings, they were best friends, and that was just great for now. 

After a great bowl of stir fry apiece, Butters helped his friend clean up, their dish washing quickly turning into a game of ‘who’s faster at their job?’ Not that they really cared who really won. They were just having fun. Kitchen spotless, and extra food packed away for Craig when he got home if he were hungry, Leo noting the time started toward the door. “That was so amazing. I didn’t know vegetarian dishes could be so good!”

“Yeah! We’ve been trying new stuff every week cause I want to try to skip on meat as much as possible.”

“That’s cool! Well I’d love to learn any new ones you find that you like.” The shorter stepped into his shoes, finger coming to help his ankles slide down into the high tops.

“I will for sure. Thank you for coming over Leo.. I had a really good time hanging out with you.” I felt so alone before you came over.

“Me too! It was nice…” I’m so happy when I’m with you. 

A quick hug was exchanged, maybe lasting a second longer than it normally would, both boys meeting each other’s eyes with a newfound gleam to theirs. “Be safe, and text me when you get home ok?”

“I always do! Bye Tweek, have a good night.”

Upon closing the door, Tweek bit his bottom lip, a flutter in his chest. Fuck, I need to tell him.

Chewing his lip down the walkway, Butters hugged himself, the butterflies raging in his stomach. Aw hamburgers, I wish I could tell him.


	4. Chapter 4 - It’s Raining

A few days had passed since Butters and Tweek met up. Upon arriving home from the visit the nights’ former though, Leo found his parents uncharacteristically excited to see him. The influx of classes he’d picked up apparently deemed “applaudable”, which was just not getting stomped on emotionally and grounded, but he took it! Little victories. Actually, the household ended up going those few days without incident, which was both relieving, and terrifying. All good things came to an end in their homestead. 

Having just finished talking to his boss about the details of what to expect if he did accept his promotion offer, Butters left work with a smile on his face. Maybe things were starting to play out in his favor. After some back and forth, planning, and compromising, they figured a plan to make a schedule that would work out for everything joining his excessively full plate in the near future. Honestly, that news alone made him want to jump for joy. Aw, heck with it! He leapt with a fist pump to the air, landing with raised arm pulled down against his chest. 

His gleeful triumph was cut short when a drop of rain landed on his cheek, and then an even bigger one splatted atop his head. In just moments, he was getting pelted by a heavy bout of rain. Why wouldn’t it rain on his bright day? Right after it just snowed the day before. Of course he didn’t just carry an umbrella everywhere. Living decently enough away with the rain pelting down on him enough to drench him so much already, the short male's destination changed. A certain coffee shop was right down the road, and Butters could already see people filing in the door to get away from the cold shower. 

Pushing into the establishment, the atmosphere was much warmer, abuzz with chatter. Surprisingly, the ordering counter was vacant, except on the register's side of course. A blond head was dipped, brown eyes focused on something out of Leo's line of sight. Unnoticed among the flurry of guests, a drenched Butters quietly approached the counter, curious what the other male was doing. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a pen flicking lines, Tweek doodling on a piece of scrap paper. 

A whimsical smile was splayed across the taller boy’s face while drawing an array of scribbles, almost blob-like things, though prominent stick feet and beaks ensured they were supposed to be birds of some kind. Hearing a quiet boyish giggle, Leo felt like his heart could melt at the image before him. Complete relaxation, enjoyment even. It looked like there wasn’t a worry in the world for Tweek at that moment. Or, at least until he noticed his observer.

Eyes flicking up, the barista recoiled in surprise, the pen in his hand flinging out of his grasp to smack between mismatched blue eyes. ‘Thwap!’ “Ooh!” Gasping out in pain, and surprise, Butters gripped at the bridge of his nose

“Oh my god! Oh my-- Jesus-- I’m so sorry! Please don’t sue-- … Leo? What—Ghh— What are you doing here?” the apologetic look turned into one of timid excitement, "I’m really sorry about that."

“Jeez, Tweek. It’s fine.. No- no harm done, just caught me a little off guard is all.” Luckily it’s just me.. He thought.

“Sorry, Dude. You really—“ he jerked with a twitch, “snuck up on me.”

“I should have said something, sorry I was just kinda watching you like a creepy person.”

“GAH-- don’t apologize, Dude. It’s-- my fault for being such a spaz all the time.”

“I don’t think you’re a spaz.”

An unconvinced, and knowing look was given to Butters, but it wasn’t something Tweek would debate over with the boy. Generally when Butters said something, he meant it. Plus, while working, the last thing he wanted was people thinking he might be arguing with a customer. Eventually, Tweek sighed and rested an elbow on the counter as he spoke. “Did you come here cause of the rain? Can I get you anything?”

“Yeah! It showed up out of nowhere, it's getting real cold too,” a pause, a much more timid tone, “of course I look forward to seeing you here too though.”

“No umbrella?”

“In my car, but I lost my keys.”

"Oh no dude, you leave them somewhere?" 

"... Not exactly.." Butters glanced off to the side. 

“Seriously? Why? You-- Gh-- Paid for it yourself, and you pay your own insurance!! God, your dad drives me f— insane.” He hissed.

“Don’t worry about it… Things have been pretty good around the house the last few days!”

“Excuses, Butters. You keep giving him excuses for treating you like shit. A few days? It should be like that all the time. ”

Looking around, Leo felt a few pairs of wandering eyes falling upon them. Anxiously, he turned back to the taller blond and furrowed his eyebrows. “What were you drawing?” He tried to change the subject.

Tweek’s jaw clenched for a moment, but he understood and decided to drop it. Trying to calm his jittering, he looked down at his scribbles and snickered. “Oh, something to pass the time I guess. Kinda birds, you can’t really tell though.”

Relaxing visibly, Butters smiled down at the paper. “I can tell. I think that they’re nice little doodle birds.” He remarked, leaning in a bit closer.

Glancing up from the sheet, Tweek felt his cheeks heat, the tips of his ears tinged a shade of red. “Thanks, I guess. So uh, you’re pretty soaked, let me go get you a towel.” 

“Oh, th-thanks. Can I also get a medium chai?” He fumbled in his pocket for his wallet.

“Yep, $4.13. Say, it doesn’t look like it’ll-- er let up anytime soon. I have an umbrella, do you want me to-- walk you home? I'll be done soon.”

“Huh? I couldn’t ask you to do that! It’ll be freezing, and you'd have to go out of your way.”

“I asked you. I’d like to, if you want me to of course. You can say no. I won’t be upset, Leo. I wouldn’t want you to get-- sick from walking home in the rain though.” He took the $10 bill offered over by his friend. 

“No!-- I mean, no, as in, I would love for you to walk me home, not: No, I don’t want you to walk me home. I just feel bad is all.” Butters chewed his inner lip lightly as he waited to be handed back his change, which he immediately placed all of in the tip jar. 

Tweek glared at the shorter blond for a moment after his eyes flicked to the tips, one eyebrow twitching. “Don’t feel bad, dude. Again, I offered. Plus, you’re talking to ‘Wonder Tweek’ here. A little cold never bothered me anyway, or whatever that-- ice chick sang. Also, you didn’t-- hn-- have to do that, thanks man.” He grinned brightly, motioning at the tip jar.

"I wanted to." Leo echoed the other male.

Tweek's brown hues locked with bright blue, both boys staring at each other until Leo lost his nerve and glanced away. The other blond shook his head lightly and turned to grab a rag, which he tossed to Butters. "Thank you." The shorter of the two chirped, starting to pat his arms down. 

"Of course. Go sit down, and I'll join you in a few minutes. Doesn't seem like anyone else is interested in ordering, and It's almost closing time" Tweek once again turned his back to Butters, two medium cups being grabbed, and he got to work making their drinks. 

Scanning around the café, all the spots around were taken except for one familiar booth that was nuzzled into the corner. Rolling his eyes and feeling totally cliché, Butters walked over and dropped onto one of the soft cushions. The small towel he had been dabbing at himself with, he used to tussle his hair into a tad drier of a state. When he pulled the cloth away, his eyes were instantly drawn behind the work counter. Until he realized he was staring again. His eyes flashed with panic, worried about someone catching him doing so. So, he turned his attention to the window, staring out at the rain that was still hammering down on the street sending up little splashes of water from the coated ground. That was easy enough to get mesmerized by. The sound of a paper cup tapping against the table in front of him pulled him out of his daze, and he glanced up with a start at Tweek. "This seat taken?" 

Gesturing for the other to join him, his hands wrapped around the cup trying to steal its warmth. "Only if you sit down."

Brown eyes cast another look that made Butters’ stomach do a flip. To distract, he took a sip of the tea he knew would scald his tongue. Perfect. "So, you said you picked up more classes, how is that going to go over with work?" Tweek peered at Leo with a squint.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. School stuff. I mean, I’m already takin' online classes, so- so I picked up a few more that I figured I could just stay up a little later to work on. Plus, I signed up for some summer courses too! Heck at this rate I'll get my business degree sooner than anticipated. Maybe my parents will finally be proud of me then." He found himself grinning despite the grimace on the male’s face across from him.

"You-- gh- you didn't answer my question, Butters." Tweek mentioned.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I just talked to my boss today about picking up more classes, and he told me he didn't want me to take on too much at a time, but I told him I really think- think I want to take the promotion-"

"YOU GOT A PROMOTION and you didn't TELL ME?!" Brown eyes shot open wide, a cheerful glimmer replacing the annoyance that had been etched moments before. 

Butters shrank back in his seat slightly and chuckled with embarrassment at the outburst that gained them several looks from the people that were still lingering around. "Oh… Well I’m sorry... I- I hadn't decided if I was going to take it yet, but I think it would be a good idea to get the experience. Plus I'll get a raise, and benefits, and all. My boss said he'll let me figure out my own schedule and once I get it all sorted, we'll make it work. Isn't that great, Tweek?" Sky blue eyes were lighting as the blond spoke. 

Taking a long drink of the tea he made himself, Tweek tried to keep the frustration off his face. "Aren't you worried you're going to like, burn yourself out, dude?"

"I can handle anything. You don’t think I can handle myself, do you?" He argued, unsure if to convince the taller blond, or himself.

"I-- I wasn't trying to say anything like that. I er-- I worry about you, that's all." Tweek tugged nervously at his apron, a glance at the vacant order counter given to make sure he wasn't ignoring any customers. 

"You do?"

"Of course I do!" Especially after what happened on your birthday…

"Aw, shucks." Butters reached up to cup his cheeks to cover the blush that heated them.

Tweek bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too widely at how cute the short blond looked when he blushed. "Say, do you ever think about owning your own flower shop someday?"

"Well, I guess I haven’t. Not really, no. I am majoring in business though. I could eventually. Call it 'Buttercups'- or something like that." Leo dropped his chin into his hand as he thought the idea over.

"That's actually really clever." The barista grinned. 

Blue orbs flicked from the window to stare at the drizzle that was getting harder to see with the light of the day pretty much gone, back to the blond in front of him. "Thanks… I came up with it on the spot, so I didn't really think much of it." 

"You have good ideas, Leo." Tweek stated seriously.

Butters lifted his chin from his hand and stared at the other with surprise. Sometimes it seriously felt like they were flirting, but he knew it was just them being friendly. It wasn't like that between them. Tweek was with Craig. But then why had he told him about wanting someone to be just theirs? Of course Tweek meant Craig! Who else could he have meant? They were just friends. Why did his chest feel so tight then? Why was it becoming harder and harder to be just friends with Tweek? Realizing he was sitting there over thinking, gawking, the blue eyed boy took a long drink off his cup of tea. That was the actual first taste of it he got, the first sip mainly numbed his tongue in a painful fashion. "Oh wow, that's really fuckin' good tea, Tweek." He had blurted before he realized what he was saying.

Pressing his lips together, Butters silently cursed himself for being such a gosh darn idiot. What he didn't expect to hear was Tweek to start laughing. He chortled for a few moments before sighing and snickering a few more times for good measure. "So good it makes you swear huh? I guess it's pretty good, but I think you make some of the best tea I've ever tasted. It might be that you always seem to know just when I need some though." Tweek's eyes half lidded with this stare.

Huh? Okay, now Butters was really confused. Turning yet another shade of red, he sucked in a sharp breath and glanced away. He felt unyieldingly flustered. "I- you- yeah? You think so? Well… I appreciate that. I enjoy sharing what I can with you." He mused.

"I like when you share with me." Somehow Butters felt like they weren't talking about tea anymore.

"Tweek."

"Leo." They said each other's names at the same time, Butters ushering Tweek to go first. The taller of the two leaned across the table pushing some blond disheveled bangs out of his company’s eyes. 

It felt like someone was squeezing all of the air from his chest, and Butters couldn't breathe. "If you would be interested, I'd like to take you on a date. I think it would be nice to get to know you better." 

Blinking a few times like he hadn't heard correctly, Leo sat frozen, like a brick. Did he hear that correctly? His jaw dropped, his mouth opening slightly from the surprise. "Like… Like a date? Just us? I- well. Aw jeez. I would love that, really, Tweek." Butters grinned, an almost face splitting smile.

"Yep, just us." Tweek echoed, his smile wriggling with acceptance.

Both blonds sat there smiling at each other like mad, the sound of chatter around them fading as people filed out, unnoticed to the duo. Finally Tweek pulled out of his infatuated stupor and glanced around. "I need to close this place up for the night. It shouldn't take long if you want to just wait here while I go tidy." 

"You don't want any help?" Butters raised one of his dark eyebrows.

"Nah, you enjoy the rest of your tea, I'll be over soon and I'll walk you-- home!" He pulled himself up, smoothing the apron, which he immediately removed after anyway, draping it over his arm. 

Leo toyed the cup back and forth in his hands and nodded, stomach being taken hostage by a raging flock of doodle birds that flapped furiously inside of him. "I'll be here then..."


End file.
